wedding honeymoon kids and
by miki230
Summary: They got married. They had kids. now her dead parents are puting them to the test. even when their trials are over, what chalenges await the kids and how will this story end? R&R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Hunt**

**Characters: Naru x Mai**

**Summary: Naru and Mai's wedding. Right, what's the worst that can happen….right? Except Mai attracting unnecessary ghosts and her angry father's sprit here to kick Naru's ass!**

**Mai's PoV**

*YAWN…!* "I'm so tired…*BLINK…BLINK* Whoa, where am I!" I cry out in surprise at the room surrounding me. 'Oh yeah Naru brought me to London after THAT'. What's so heavy, gah…it's suffocating. As I try to get a better look at whom or what had me pinned, I tore the covers back. There I saw the most gorgeous sleeping face lying next to me. "Naru!!!!" I screeched at the sleeping beauty next to me, his strong arms wrapped tightly about my waist.

"Ah" he stretched till I heard his bones pop. "Mai, what's wrong?" he asks with a bewildered expression. "Why are you screaming, love. Did you have a bad dream, or are you forgetting that we are getting married in three days?" He asks me incredulously, with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

I blush various shades of red before yelling "No I didn't forget I just want to know why you are in my bed after I told you that we had to sleep separately! Your mom will kill you! And don't you dare give me that 'but we're getting married' bull! Can't you wait three days!?"

"Well now, aren't we hyper to get married, Mai? I still don't see what the big deal is. When I proposed I thought you would drop dead from shock. Instead you surprised me as usual and stuttered an incoherent yes!" I turned bright red at his recall of the events that day.

_Flashback _

'_Taniyama Mai' he said taking my left hand and dropping to one knee. He had just returned from London. Upon getting his call I rushed here, forgetting that I was mad that he had completely dismissed my confession that day 2 years ago. He continued while carefully gauging my reaction, 'will you give me the honor of taking you as my bride?' he pulled out the loveliest diamond ring and placed it on my ring finger. I could only mutter a 'y-y-yes-s-s!'_

_As soon as the words left my mouth he was on his cell, telling his mother he was coming home to get married before the month was through. That gave me and all our friends 3 ½ weeks to get to London and plan an entire wedding. All thanks to our favorite narcissist and his family. _

End flashback

That was how I ended up in a mansion in London. I was attacked by his mother so she could get my preferences for a dress, cake and such. Other than that I didn't have to do anything except get used to being pampered by my soon to be husband and his family. This was not easy, coming from a poor family made relaxing here very difficult for me. The only condition his mother had is that I stay innocent at least until the wedding night so that it would be special for me. That should be easy enough right? No, not when said fiancé keeps sneaking into your room to sleep!

"Naru!" I yell but before I can say more he reaches up and kisses me, effectively stopping anymore complaints I might have had. "Nnn…arrr…uuu…c-an-t…br-ea-th!" I gasp into his mouth. The only response I got was a smirk as he broke the kiss.

Finally he eased of the bed, pulling me with him. Before he walked away he nipped my ear and whispered "3 more days, love". I slapped my hand to my ear, "NARUUU!" I shouted after him as he slipped out of my room.

**General PoV**

Mai went to go meet her waiting bride's maids and soon to be mother in-law. The 5 of them were to go shopping for a dress for all of them plus all accessories that went with it. When Mai reached the mall she saw her friend at the food court, "Oi, Mai over here" Yelled a tall red headed woman. "Ayako, sorry to keep everyone waiting" Mai called back. "Its fine Luella was just showing us the pictures of the guys modeling different tuxes" Said the pink haired woman, Madoka. As Mai sat down she saw a pic of Naru, "wow, he looks great! I so hope that's the tux he wears." It was an all black tux without a speck of white and a blood red tie.

"But he looks like he is attending a funeral not his wedding!" his mother exclaimed. "Yes, but it will bring out the blue of his eyes when he is happy!" I try to reason with her. "Oh, alright!" she gives in.

After words, Mai was trying to ignore the stares of the people around them. Which was easier said than done seeing as _MAI_ was the bride, whom everyone in London knew was marrying _THE _Oliver Davis. When they reached the shop, Mai was snatched up by the workers to try on her dress. While she was trying on the dress Mai remembered when they first came to pick out the gown.

**Mai's PoV**

_Flashback_

'_Mai! Come see this one. This is so beautiful; it has long sleeves and a ruffled collar.' Ayako called over to me. "No way! I don't want that, it's hideous! I want something to make me sexy!" I cried out. "Then you will like this!" Luella called me over to the rack where she had found the most beautiful dress. The dress had a corseted top with blue embroidery, a floor length white skirt and a black ribbon sash and a short train. "OMG!!! That is so what I want" I yell. "But it will have to be sized. This too long for you but it will look perfect! Though Naru is so not wearing that red tie! It will look so wrong; it must be blue or black!" Luella reasons. "Then it had better be blue. He wears enough black as is!" I decide._

_Once we ordered the dress in the proper size we went to get the bride's maid's dresses and our shoes and accessories for the wedding._

When I was changed and ready I walked out to show everyone how it looked. *GASP* I was shocked at the sharp intake of breath I heard before everyone started showering me with praises. As I smiled and modeled the dress for them I noticed the glares I was getting from all the girls who had read the paper or saw the news. It was broadcast everywhere about who I was marrying and why.

Naru had blown it all off as nothing but it still unnerved me to a degree. I wasn't used to being the center of attention like this. My reaction to this…blush! "God Mai, you are so beautiful! Naru is going to attack you right there at the altar when he sees you!" Masako gushes. "I doubt that would happen. Besides, daddy would never allow this." I argue. Yes, my dad's spirit is pissed that I am getting married so he came to scare Naru off. Sadly, daddy didn't realize I was marrying a man that could scare the devil back to heaven!

After Ayako, Masako, Madoka and Luella tried on their dresses we went to head to the studio where the reception would be held after seeing that the decorations were up and ready we headed to the church. There we saw the second ghost that was giving me trouble during all this, Richey-kun! He is the ghost of a boy who was supposed to be the ring bearer for his sister's wedding but died on the way.

**The day Mai and Naru went to pick a church **

"_Mai, we're here." Naru tries to wake a peacefully sleeping Mai."Mmm, Naru, are we there yet?" I mumble at him. "Yes and it is beautiful but you need to decide if this is where we get married or not." He tells me while pulling me from the car. As we got out the car I froze __**'Mai, would you like a free ring bearer.' **__"Gene!" I gasp. "What did he say?" Naru asked me. "He asked if I wanted a ring bearer?" I reply. __**'Well? Do you want him or not?' **__he asks again. 'Um…sure, I guess' I answer back. __**'Great! Well go in and meet him. Oh, did I mention you accepted a ghost for the job? Lol' he said just before he disappeared.**__ "What!" I shout as I see a 10 year old boy smile at me inside the church._

That was how we met Richey. Not that Naru was happy about it at first, but he slowly got used to the idea. I guess it suits us. We are ghost hunters after all!

The only problem we had after that was my dad.

'_**Mai, do you wish your dad was there so he could walk you down the aisle?' **__Gene asked me in my dream one night. 'Hmm, yeah that would be nice.' I answered sleepily. '__**OK, I will grant that! Take it as my wedding gift to you' **__Gene told me as I lapsed in to a deep sleep. _

By the way, Gene is not dead. He is in the hospital recovering. But I still see him in my dreams and he talks to me and Naru a lot. But he is alive.

The next morning my father was at the door to talk to me and Naru about me getting married. "Why should I have to ask a ghost permission to marry Mai? It is her choice, not yours." Naru asks my father after my father told him to put the wedding off because he had not asked for my hand in marriage. "Dad, Naru, stop bickering! Dad it is my choice who I marry, not yours! I already said yes and am getting married in 3 days. So back off, you can't change this fact. Get used to it or get out!" I shout. I grabbed Naru and ran for it.

When we were in my room I hugged him and started to sob.

**Naru's PoV**

Mai grabbed my shirt crying. 'Jeez what do I do?! Hey stupid medium you are there right?' '**What's there to think about? Hug her, kiss her, do something other than stand there!' **Gene yells in my mind.

"Mai, I love you. Please don't cry! It's my fault for challenging your father like that." I hug her back and kiss her hair well I tell her this. "No, it's me! I just yelled at my dad and told him to go away even though I haven't seen him since I was 4! How could I do that, it was too cruel!" she cry's into my chest. "He probably hates me now. What should I do, Naru!" she begs me.

"He doesn't hate you Mai, he loves you too much. Though I must admit, I wish he would back off, but let me deal with that. You have fun while he is here, OK?" I say, trying to keep my concern hidden. "Your right, I should rely on you more! Ok, I will enjoy it while it lasts. Though if you need anything please ask me! I am your bride to be after all!" she tells me in her usual happy nature.

I can't help but smile at her. I chuckle slightly at the fact that she still blushes like crazy when I smile though I know I don't smile often you think she would be used to it.

**General PoV**

The next day was the first practice for Mai. She was so nervous that she kept tripping over her own feet though Naru caught her before she could get hurt.

After practice Naru and Mai were discussing how the honeymoon would be. They were going to New York, New York for the honeymoon.

The next morning Mai and Naru were drug away by their friends for final fitting and last minute prep. Mai was given the final touches on the outfit, a sapphire tiara = something blue, the sheath dress with the blue embroidery and black sash = something new, her father = something barrowed and something old is a circular 4 ¾ black diamond necklace that has been in my family since the 1800's is something old.

Once she was set Luella took pictures for Gene so he could his soon to be sister in-law. Mai was quite embarrassed but she put up with like everything else, in stride. Her father, who had started to accept Naru, went with Martin, Naru's father, to pick out the bouquet that the girls had picked out.

Mai and the girls discussed the bachelorette party while Naru was trying to get out of his bachelor party with the guys, Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin (surprisingly he is participating as the best man in Gene's stead). The guys were still trying to get him to a strip club and he was starting to give in. Mai was getting a male stripper and she was not allowed to say no.

As Naru went out with the boy's with the most evil expression Mai prayed that the others made it home alive because it was possible that Naru would kill them before the night was out.

**Mai's PoV**

'Oh, I hope Naru doesn't hurt anyone…' I think to myself. "Hey, Mai the guys are here! Are you ready for an in-depth look at the male body?" Ayako asks, laughing at the blush quickly covering my face from both embarrassment and alcohol. I come to the main hall to attempt to watch the boys but, after 30 min, I fainted from shock and too much to drink. The girls carried me to my room later that night.

**Naru's PoV**

I came home at 4 am because if I had to watch one more unattractive woman tell me not to marry Mai but too marry them I was going to hang them from the ceiling. I told the monk to get me out of there are there would be corpses. They got me out of there as fast as possible after that. When I arrived home the girls were passed out drunk except for Madoka who was still sober enough to say "welcome back Naru". "Where's Mai?" I ask her. "She is asleep upstairs. You should get some sleep to or you will be late to the altar, the ceremony is at 3:30 so you can sleep in but you must be ready by 3, OK?" she informs me. "OK, I won't be late for her." I reassure her. After talking I head to my room for sleep.

**Mai's PoV the day of the wedding**

"Mai, wake up, Mai!" Ayako shouted in my ear. *WOAH* I yelled in surprise till I remembered what today was…my WEDDING!

**General PoV**

Ayako took Mai to the church where a dressing room had been set up for the day. Ayako and Luella helped to get the corset tied. Once she was dressed, Masako put on Mai's makeup while the others got the shoes, garter, and jewelry. The makeup was simple, light colors carefully blended till it was perfect in the afternoon light.

When the makeup was done the rest of the outfit was put on Mai and her hair was loosely curled in some places. The tiara was last. Once Mai was ready the others went to get in to their dresses. The maid of honor was Madoka. Ayako was after that and then came Masako. Their dresses were of black and blue silk, it gave a surreal affect to Mai's dress. It was 3 when they all met back up.

Mai had never been happier.

**Naru's PoV**

I was yanked out of bed at 12 so that I could get showered, dresses and primed for the day. I was having a lot of trouble keeping my emotions in check so I worked on meditating for the most part. Once I was in my tux, I was taken to the church by Bou-san. When we were there I checked the time, it was 3:15. I only had 15 minutes to make sure everything was perfect.

Once inside I checked the décor and the piano. All was set and ready to go. I went to the altar to wait out the last 10 minutes of my former life.

**Mai's PoV**

As it got closer to 3:30 I got more and more nervous. Finely Bou-san came to tell me that Naru was here. I relaxed when I knew that he was here already. I was still scared when Masako came and told me something that I will never forget as long as I live. She told me, "Mai, you win. He is yours and it will always be like that. But I want you to know that I never hated you and you are my best friend. I am proud to have lost to someone like you. Taniyama Mai…no Mai Davis, are you ready to get married?" she asked while pulling two long stemmed roses from behind her. One was a black rose with a white ribbon while the other was a white rose with a black ribbon.

I was so happy I almost started to cry (thank god for water proof makeup!). "Thank you" I choked out as I heard the music start. There was my cue; my father took my hand while Masako led the way to down the aisle. That was when I saw Naru…no Oliver Davis.

**General PoV**

As Mai and her father walked down the aisle people gasped at the beauty that was Mai. When she reached Naru her father placed her hand in his. As soon as he let Mai go he disappeared. Mai wanted to cry but she stayed strong. She turned and smiled at John (A/N yes this is where he was hiding) he started the ceremony. When the rings were given to us by Richey he came up and hugged Mai around the waist, kissed her stomach then turned to Naru, "You better be a good father, Ok" he said before disappearing. Naru smiled and Mai giggled when Luella jumped up and said "OMG I just met my grandson!"

**Naru's PoV**

I smiled as the boy left and the ceremony progressed. When I was told I could kiss the bride Mai turned scarlet. Before she could try to run I pulled her close and kissed her. I released her when the guests started to come up to give her and I hugs and congrats.

Even Gene said his congrats to Mai and I.

**General PoV**

As all the guests filed out to follow the wedding party to the reception hall Naru grabbed Mai for one more kiss before they left for the reception. When they got there Mai gasped at how beautiful it looked it the evening sun. It was 6:48 when they arrived so the sun was still there to cast long shadows to give it a sense of secrecy that made everyone smile.

**Mai's PoV**

As we went in I saw the cake and the dance floor. The music was a mix of Naru and my favorites. Luella led us to the cake so we could cut it and shove it in each other's faces. When I went to feed Naru he groaned but ate it anyway, though after he licked the icing of my nose when he shoved it in my face.

Then I had to throw the twin roses which landed right in Ayako's hands. She turned bright red but this gave Naru an idea.

**Naru's PoV**

Now I had to remove Mai's garter. She was desperately trying to stop me as I pushed her dresses skirt up to her thigh. When I leaned down and caught it in my teeth she squeaked in surprise as I kissed the inside of her thigh first. Once I had slowly pulled the garter off I used my powers to aim it right at Bou-san's face.

**Mai's PoV**

When the formalities were through we danced till we had to catch our flight at 10. As we walked through the rain of rice I said good bye to my new family and hopped in to the black sports car that was a wedding gift from his father. Once I was buckled in Naru floored, one hand on the wheel, one in mine.

When we got on the plane we had first class tickets but we really only needed one because Naru held me in his lap possessively. Thank god the dresses skirt came off partly so it was knee length and more comfortable. As I sat in his lap we both started to doze dreaming of what awaited us on our wedding night and beyond.

**Chapter 1 end**

**Please R&R the next chapter is the honey moon then the pregnancy and kid. After that request what you want to see happen next and I will try to write it. Thanks Ja-nee!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the honeymoon**

** For my first reviewer's: Lizy! ****Krisaku!**

**Summary: New York City! Museums, shopping and…GHOSTS! What could go wrong, right?**

**Mai's PoV**

"Mai, Wake up, Mai." I hear Naru call me. "Mmm, what's wrong?" I ask sleepily. "Nothing, love, but we do need to get off the plane." He chuckles quietly. I jump up only to hit my head hard on the arm of the chair; "Ouchy" I mutter while I get up.

Naru just sits there trying but not seceding in smothering his laughter. "Naru, stop laughing and lets go" I plead miserably but I can't help but smile when I think of how much he has changed since the day I first met him.

When we were out of the airport, Naru signaled a taxi and told him the address of the hotel we would stay at. It was someplace called the Dr*ke on Park and 56th. The cabby gave us a strange look but said nothing as I snuggled in to Naru's side.

"So…where are we going?" I asked. "To our honeymoon and wedding night, Love" he said with a smirk. I blushed and turned to stare out the window. It was dark but the street lamps light made the snow on the ground glitter. (A/N they got married December 4 Christmas mystery in NY…so romantic.)

When the taxi stopped we got out after paying him. Naru grabbed a bellhop to help me get our luggage. The young man was smiling at me up to the elevator but Naru got jealous and gave him a –my wife so back off- glare. After that the kid just stared at the ground till he put our luggage away. When he left Naru hugged me and said that he would go take a shower.

As soon as I heard the water I slumped to the ground and started to hyperventilate. 'Oh god, what am I supposed to do!' I decided I would get out of this tight dress before I suffocated. I looked in my luggage, which Ayako and Madoka had packed for me, inside I found a lot of close that I was sure Naru would love and hate. When I delved deeper into the bag I found a black silk teddy. I figured that would work so I put it on.

I went over to the mirror and took of my jewelry off and got comfortable. I turned when I heard the bathroom door open. When I saw him clad in just a towel I knew I made the right choice. **IF You Want The Smut Tell Me And I Will Add It In A Separate Chapter!!! **

**The Next Morning General PoV**

When Naru woke up it was already 11. He decided to get up to get him and his new wife some food. "Yes, hello I would like to order pancakes and tea. No I will make the tea myself, yes good bye." When he turned he found Mai awake and watching him.

"Get a good look love, I'm all yours" Naru smirked at her as she turned 8 different shades of red. Suddenly though, she was fine. Mai just smiled and put her arms out for a hug. When Naru returned the gesture she told him she loved him at that last night was perfect.

He was a little worried about her walking around but he figured it would be fine as long as she rested properly. When their food got there Mai made him his tea before they ate. When they had finished he told her what they would do that day.

**Mai's PoV**

We arrived in front of a museum that Naru had called the museum of natural history. I was so happy to be out with him that I didn't notice the evil glares I was getting from girls that saw Naru, nor did I notice the glares that Naru was giving the boys who were taking in the white poof jacket and leggings with matching cat ear hat boots and gloves.

Naru told me I was very pretty but that did not mean he was happy. When we got in to the museum I was like a little kid and Naru couldn't help but to tease me. I knew he was happy as he explained the different things to me in 'terms even my mind could get' as he put it.

I was happy when I suddenly grabbed Naru's sleeve. "A-a-a g-g-g-ghost" I muttered.

**Naru's PoV**

"Mai, I know I sense it to. Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you love." I tell her as I pull her in to my chest. 'helllooooo, you 2 can see me' a young boys ghost dropped down on to my shoulders.

'You have…no I won't tell you 2 yet' the ghost boy says. "What won't you tell us" I ask it while pulling him from my shoulders. 'Won't say yet, but if you play with me all month you will know. If you meet me at Battery Park 2 days a week for the next month I will tell you the secret!'

I don't know why but something tells me I must hear what he has to say. "Ok" I hear Mai say. "Mai, are you sure?" I ask her shocked that she sounds so sure. "I don't know why but we must here what he has to say!" she tells me seriously. "Ok, well then tell us your name" I ask the spirit. 'My name, my name is Shin.'

**General PoV**

The next day Naru and Mai went to the park to meet the ghost. Mai would play with Shin while Naru would buy them hot chocolate and hot dogs in abundance.

After three weeks Naru figured out what the secret was Mai was pregnant. 'Well, I guess mom and dad were right, 1 times enough. Well I will let Shin tell her' Naru smiled to himself as he watched an oblivious Mai keep playing.

On Christmas Eve Naru and Mai went out on a dinner date filled with romance and sweetness. It was candle lit and sensual. The next morning they went to the park, it was the last day with shin.

**Naru's PoV**

When we got to the park, Shin ran up and hugged Mai. He then grabbed my hand and pressed it to Mai's stomach. 'I and Rich are going to be born soon, mama, papa.' He whispered then faded away.

Mai wept tears of joy as I held her close. We were so happy that when we got to the hotel we were yelling in to our phones, well she was anyway, about the news.

We decided we would stay until after New Year's then head home.

**Mai's PoV**

I don't believe it. Me, pregnant, with twins none the less. Oh gosh and Naru won't leave my side for a second. At least we are going home today. I can't wait to get started on a nursery and baby care, oh and the doctor's…oh I can't wait. One problem, "Naru, um I think we bought much stuff! I need new bags this is so not big enough." After I got the new bags we were set to leave January 3rd, what was waiting when we got home…nobody knows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lizy: WRITE WOMAN WRITE

Me: Yes master it is done! Tell me if you guys have ideas after the third chap. I have a few ideas but would love to know what you guys want to see. **Next chapter contains the smut of the wedding night. skip cap 2.5 if you do not want to read smut!!!!!**


	3. 25 wedding night smut

**Chapter 2.5 Wedding night Smut**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M/MA/R/18+**

**Per Lizy's request **PLZ! pretty please with brown, white, and powdered sugar, caramel sauce,

butterscotch sauce, dark and milk chocolate syrup and chips, and 3, count em,

THREE cherries on top! plz write the smut chapter!

**I will gladly comply LIZY **

**Naru's PoV**

When I came out of the bathroom I froze. There, on the bed, was my lovely Mai. Mai was wherein only a jet black silk teddy with red lace fringe.

I could already feel myself hardening at the site of her, she was that beautiful. As I closed the door behind me I heard her sharp intake of breath as she saw me clad in nothing but my towel. At first I thought she was scared, then I saw her eyes, they were filled with love and a faith in me that I would not hurt her.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She wrapped her thin arms around me and whispered, "I Love You." Those 3 little words and I am sure that I will not harm her!

**Mai's PoV**

"I love you" I whispered to him. I am sure that I am ready because I truly want him in a way I have never wanted anyone before.

**General PoV**

He leans down to kiss her gently but urgently. The kiss is so passionate that Mai is soon gasping for lack of oxygen. As Naru releases her mouth to let her breath, he moved to her throat and shoulder, while slowly pushing her onto the bed.

He smirked when he heard her gasp as he gently nipped and licked the abused flesh. As he moved his towel slipped off on to the floor, not that they noticed, as they were too busy with each other to see something so simple.

Naru slowly pulled down the straps of the teddy to have better access to her shoulder, leaving his mark the whole way. Once he grew bored of this he pulled the teddy over head and threw it on to the floor.

Now that she was naked under him, he kissed her once more before moving on to her breasts. He massaged them, reveling in the feel and the sound of her moans. Naru lowered his lips to her right nipple to give it a quick nip before ravishing it with his tongue.

Mai laced her fingers through Naru's midnight tresses. Naru was getting quite the reaction from her and was very satisfied at how sensitive she was.

Naru's fingers traced patterns down her body till he reached where he most wanted to be, her woman hood. As he gagged her wetness he was happy to find her wet and twitching. He leaned forward to kiss her before asking "Are you ready?"

**Mai's PoV**

"Are you ready?" I hear him ask. I can't speak well and my mind is blank so I just nod my consent. He smiled at me as he lined himself up. When I felt him nudge my gate I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

When I was hooked on his shoulders, he asked if he could put it in. "Mmmhhmm." I mumble in to his shoulder as I prepare for the pain. Before I could think about it anymore, I felt him thrust through my barrier. I screamed at the pain and sunk my teeth in to his shoulder.

I heard him grunt as I drew blood. "Shshshshush, it's ok love" he says while kissing my head. Slowly the pain is replaced by pleasure. "Mai, I'm going to move now, ok?" Naru tells me. I just moan in response as he starts to move in and out of me.

As he started to move faster my moans got louder till I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I felt myself convulsing around him and heard him panting my name as he got closer to the precipice. Suddenly I was spiraling in a whirlpool of pleasure. I could feel the heat inside me as he released his seed into me.

**Naru's PoV**

Once I had softened, I pulled out of her. We were still panting for air so I rolled over pulling her with me so she was resting on my chest. As we drifted off to sleep I heard her say that she loved me. I murmured back 'I love you' till she fell asleep. I was out soon after.


	4. Chapter 3 THE PREGNANCY

**Chapter 3: the pregnancy**

**Summary: Naru and Mai back home, how to deal with morning sickness, mood swings and Doctor's.**

**I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt.**

**General PoV on the plane**

Naru was rubbing Mai's back while she turned various shades of green. The morning sickness had hit her hard and she swore she could deliver the babies out her mouth from the heaving.

The planes movement plus the smell of hot food was making her puke non-stop and Naru was very worried. She was unable to keep anything down other that some crackers but that didn't last long. After 2 hours she finely fell in to a dreamless sleep on his lap.

Mai managed to sleep the rest of the way home with only 5 or six more puking sessions.

**Mai's PoV**

When we finely reached London, Lin-san and Madoka were waiting for us. They drove us to our first surprise, a huge mansion! "Luella said that this will be your new home. It is her wedding gift to you." Madoka told Naru when he asked why we were there.

When we got to the house, there were many cars in the drive way. "Who's here?" Naru asked Lin-san while he helped me out of the car. "Your parents and friends want to be here to welcome you and Ayako said they should all stay here or near here to help Mai and you with the pregnancy and things." Lin-san answered while heading to the house.

When we reached the house, Naru's nightmare unfolded.

**Naru's PoV**

The house was filled with my friends and family. My stupid brother was the first to approach us, "Hey, stupid scientist, what did you do to poor Mai-chan? How the hell did you manage to get her knocked up after 1 night!?" my stupid medium of a brother, Gene exclaims as soon as we were in the door.

"Gene! You're out of the hospital, are you ok?" Mai exclaimed before covering her mouth and running to the bathroom to throw-up. "Hey is she okay?" asks Bou-san, who had also joined us at the door. "Yes, it is morning sickness. The both of you are wearing cologne, the smell probably made her sick again. Do not where that as long as you are here." I tell them icily as I head to check on Mai.

I didn't have to worry for Ayako was already at the door holding her hair while my mother rubbed her back and gave her a glass of water.

When Mai looked a little bit better I helped her to the couch before taking a seat beside her.

"As we told you all on the phone, Mai is pregnant with twin boys. The ghosts, Shin and Richey, are the spirits of them. She is a month pregnant so for the next 8 months we need to get a doctor, a hospital and we need to get the house ready for them. This is where you guys come in." I say, looking at each person in turn.

"I have never done this before so I will need help. The morning sickness will last for about another month or so. During this time we will all be with Mai, bringing her whatever she wants. Ayako will be like a nurse, Mother and Father will help me Mai get ready for the baby and tell us what equipment we need, Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin, Gene, Masako, Madoka and John will help me an Mai to set up a nursery, bring in the baby stuff and escort me and Mai when necessary."

When I finished everyone nodded in agreement before helping to get Mai to our room so she could rest.

That night my mother made me a list of what to buy and the name of a doctor she knew who was willing and able to help. When I went to bed, Mai woke up, "what did everyone say?" she asked. "They are all willing to help and my Mother gave me a list of things we need to buy to get started. She will call the doctor in the morning so sleep for now, Ok?" I tell her before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

**Naru's PoV The Next Day**

I awoke to Mai launching herself out of bed to rush to the bathroom. I instantly heard the sound of her puking. I was worried so I went to her side to hold her hair back. When she was done I got her a glass of water and a tooth brush.

She smiled at me weakly before rinsing her mouth out. I had never seen Mai this sick so I was slightly shocked. I had to stop myself from apologizing for fear she would think I wasn't happy about her being pregnant.

After we got dressed we went downstairs to speak to my mother and father. When we came in everyone looked up from eating only to rush to our sides asking if Mai was okay. After reassuring them that she was fine, we sat down to eat…or try to anyway; Mai had a hard time for the smell was making her sicker by the second.

When breakfast was over I asked mum what time the appointment was. "Oh, Noll, the appointment is today at 2:15. We should leave at 1:30 so that you can fill out the appropriate paper work, okay dear." Luella Davis said, smiling.

After telling Bou-san and Lin to get two cribs I took Mai to the doctor. When we arrived I filled out the paper work for Mai. At exactly 2:15 we were hurried in to an exam room by a young nurse. The nurse kept giving me flirty looks but I ignored her. After telling her the reason for the visit my phone rang. I left Mai to talk with the nurse to go answer it. The person on the other side was Lin.

He and Bou-san had just reached the baby store and they wanted to know what kind of wood I wanted for the crib. I remembered that Mai had said that hers had been made out of cherry wood where as mine had been made out of mahogany. I told them I wanted one in cherry and one mahogany, Lin said that would be fine and Bou said he would by the nicest one they had.

After thanking them I went back to the room only to see the nurse yelling at Mai and Mai crying.

"Why did you get him? He is too good for you little slut!" the nurse, Phoebe, yells at Mai. "I-I-I love him and he loves me" Mai cries back. Phoebe raised her hand to strike Mai but the blow never came.

I used my powers to restrain the woman before walking over to Mai to ask what happened. "Mai, it's alright, I'm here, love." I tell her before turning to the nurse. I fixed the woman with the evilest glare I could manage and asked her "what do you think you are doing to my wife."

The woman visibly shuddered before yelling back, tears streaming down her face, "Why did you pick HER! She's nobody special, so why you are rich, famous and good looking so why HER!" Phoebe balled. "I know I am good looking but that does not excuse what you have done to my wife!" I tell her as I walk up to her before lowering my hand to her face in a rather hard slap.

The nurse holds her cheek before screaming. Just then the doctor came in, I could tell he wished he hadn't but he took it all in stride. "May I ask what has happened Mr. Davis" the doctor, Dr. Maier, asked.

After explaining the reason his nurse was crying, the doctor was livid with her and fired her on the spot. Once the woman was gone Dr. Maier repeatedly apologized to Mai till she stopped crying. We then proceeded with the appointment.

"So, what's up with you two?" the doctor asked. "Well, I'm pregnant and I am having horrible morning sickness." Mai told him. "How far along are you? The 2 of you have only been for a little more than a month." He asked. "I am about a month along and the morning sickness has been for about 3 days." Mai replied. "Is there anything you can give her?" I ask. "Well, I think I have just the thing for the morning sickness." He says, smiling brightly at us.

He wrote the script and told us to come back in a week for an ultrasound of the babies. I took Mai to the pharmacy to fill her script. Once that was ready we went to the mall to meet with the others.

At the mall Bou told us that the cribs would be delivered in two days. We then went to get paint the blue paint that Mai said matched my eyes when I am happy, which in turn made me happy. We picked up some brushes and went to dinner. I told mom what the doctor said while we laid out the stuff for tomorrow. Mai went to bed early after a few more bouts of sickness at 9:48. After some time spent talking to Ayako I headed to bed to, I was quiet excited for the next day and fell asleep wondering who the children would take after.

**Mai's PoV**

When I woke up I was instantly sick, again. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. A few seconds later Naru walked in to hold my hair and give me my pill. Once I had emptied my stomach we got changed so we could go to breakfast.

Naru wore a black short sleeved shirt and dark jeans since we were painting today. I threw on one of his t-shirts that came to my mid thigh and pair of daisy dukes hey wear um while you can right? When we went downstairs though, I regretted that decision. The people at the table made a lot of noise and all the guys looked away thinking I was only wearing Naru's tee.

Naru couldn't help but laugh at my tomato red face as I realized my mistake.

**Naru's PoV**

I was amused at how long it took Mai to realize her mistake. That is, until I heard what my brother thought. '_Damn I can't believe my brother gets to hit that! All the guys here are already freaking out, well, not Bou-san but man she is really hot!' _Gene thought. 'SHUT UP' I thought back while tearing the hem of the offensive tee off to Mai's hips, finely showing the shorts underneath.

Naru was pissed as he ate his food before dragging Mai to what would soon be the nursery. Once there he told her to be careful as to spilling the paint and stay near the door in case she got sick again. Mai gladly complied before grabbing a brush to start. After a few minutes the rest off the team filed in to help and by mid evening we were done.

Mom told us to go rest because we were doing more shopping for baby stuff tomorrow and we had to set up the cribs.

The next morning was the same ritual of Mai puking then getting down to business. I left my father with strict instructions on where to put the cribs when they arrived and went to the car.

The plan was for Mai, Mother, Ayako and Masako to head to the baby department for the clothes and similar products. Meanwhile Bou, John, Yasuhara, Gene and I were to get the practical stuff, ex. Bottles, car seats, changing table, shelves, mattresses, binkies, exetra.

When my shopping session was done, with a lot of annoyance AKA Gene Bou and Yasuhara, I went to go meet Mai at the food court. Before I could reach it though, my phone rang. The number said it was Mai so I answered, worried that something was wrong, I was instead asked to come to Nordstu* with the guys.

When we got there I was shocked that all of them were fighting over what style they should buy. Mai and my mother were trying to diffuse the situation. I stepped in when I noticed Mai was starting to cry. "Hey, enough already! You guys know I only where black so for _**my**_sons, it should be black, blue and grey, alright?" I was pissed at them for making her cry.

They all turned to look at me in shock as if the world had just ended. Mai ran up to hug me before showing me what they had decided to buy. It was obviously chosen by Mai because it was all grey and black with different patterns in the same colors or blue and red.

I told off the others when they said we needed color by explaining that when they have kids they can pick whatever they want but for now it was my choice what they would where and if my kids don't like it they can then pick out their own.

Surprisingly my mother agreed and said that it was my choice since I am the father. I did let Mai pick out some white's and dark green's too since she was the mother. Once we had bought all that mom said was necessary, including dippers and a stroller that I had forgotten we went home.

After carrying in groceries, we brought them up stairs to the nursery. I was very pleased with the cribs to say the least. They were carved out of very supple and well treated wood. They were made of movable parts so that they turned in to beds for young children, which meant we would not have to buy new beds for a while. We unloaded the stuff in to the shelving units me and the boys had bought. When that was done we all headed back out to go to a celebratory dinner for me and Mai.

**General PoV At The Dinner**

Luella was gossiping with Mai about Naru and Gene's childhood. She was pretty good at ignoring the glares her 2 sons were giving her. Mai couldn't help but laugh at the stories while still trying to comfort the evil black splotch that was Naru. Gene on the other hand was laughing and kept telling them that he would tell them better stories, with pictures, when they got home. He stopped though when Naru threatened that he would spill every embarrassing thing in Gene's life.

Things were great till Mai left to go to the restroom with Ayako and Masako to 'powder their noses' (A/N yes I said it). Naru was sitting with his friends when 3 girls came over to chat. Of course Naru and others ignored them and continued to talk.

The girls were about to leave when Mai and the girls came back to the table. One girl, blond with green eyes, stopped to glare when she heard Naru ask Mai if the morning sickness was back. The girl's eyes went wide with fury as she stomped back. Naru had heard the girl and had turned to tell her that he was happily married when the girl rushed past him to hit Mai out of her chair.

The girl had hit Mai in the stomach, propelling Mai out of her chair and on to the floor with a loud thud.

**Naru's PoV**

Ayako rushed to Mai's side while Gene grabbed the girl, who was clawing him mercilessly. I heard her scream about Mai being a whore but I wasn't really listening. Ayako yelled at me but it was my mom's slap that brought me back to reality. I rushed over to Mai and heard Ayako tell me to call an ambulance. That was when I saw the Blood.

**MUWHAHAHAH I LEFT A CILFF HANGER!!! But don't worry! I will have the 4****th**** chapter up in a little while. R&R OR I WILL KILL THE KIDS!!! **


	5. Chapter 4 the birth

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: Mai bleeding! What about the babies, what about…the bitch and how will Naru react to this turn of events!?**

**I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt but I do love Naru to death! **

**Thank lizy for the kids being alive**

**Mai's PoV**

'It hurts and I can see the blood. I'm scared, Naru!' I cry out in my mind. '_**Don't worry mum. We will be just fine!' **_I hear a young voice tell me in the back of my head. 'Who are you?' I ask the voices, but somehow I already know the answer. **'**_**We are your sons, mommy' **_a second voice tells me. I smile at the voice, happy that they are okay, before I can tell Naru that it's alright though, I fell asleep.

**General PoV**

As Mai was loaded into the ambulance with Naru by her side the police arrested the girl for assault. Their friends and family got in their cars to follow the ambulance. Luella had never been as worried as she was now.

Gene was keeping tabs on Naru's thoughts and was trying to keep his link with Mai, (doing both is so not easy, poor Gene) He was worried the stupid scientist would do something he regretted, like kill the girl for hurting Mai.

When they reached the hospital Mai was rushed to an exam room just as she regained consciousness. She was trying to tell the doctors that she and the babies were fine but they wouldn't listen.

**Naru's PoV**

I was relieved when a woman in a white coat came out to tell me I could see Mai now. "The twins are okay and your wife tells me you have an appointment in 2 days for an ultrasound which should prove to you that they are okay." The woman told me before letting me in the room.

I was very happy to see Mai was okay and I was glad when the doctor said she could be released in a few hours. The cops came to ask if Mai would press charges but she did not. When the cops and I asked her why she simply stated, "I used to feel the same way about girls that got close to him before we got married so I cannot press charges for something I would do myself."

When we reached home I took her up stairs because the doctor said she needed rest for the next 2 days. Once she was asleep I went to tell the others what Mai had heard from the children. It is an understatement to say they were shocked, well not Gene, I said that both children had my and Gene's ability of telepathy.

My dad was quiet happy with this but I told him he would not be experimenting on my kids till they were old enough to say no if they wanted.

After this incident we decided that Mai would need constant supervision till the babies were born. Once they were at a safe age, about 1 or 2, we would all go back to my mansion in Japan. My parents had their own home there so they said they would visit when they could.

The next morning I brought Mai pancakes in bed. She laughed and ate them happily saying that they were the best pancakes she had ever eaten. I smiled and told her me and everyone else would finish the nursery before heading out to pick up the last of what we needed for the baby.

I told her if I caught her out of bed I would tie her to it. She giggled and said she would be good but that she wanted double fudge brownies first. I laughed at the request but said I would have Madoka, who was going to watch Mai, make her famous brownies.

When I left Mai was happily stuffing her face with the chocolate treats.

I got home later than expected thanks to Gene who was very hyperactive today. Mai should have been in bed, instead she was sitting on the floor of the nursery reading the baby books I had bought yesterday.

When I came in she looked up and smiled. She was radiant with a warm glow that I just couldn't place. I told her it was time for bed because the doctor was at 11:30 and she needed her sleep. In our PJ's we slipped under the covers, she had her head snuggled into my chest, I had my arms around her and our legs were entangled with each other.

**Mai's PoV**

I woke up with a lurch. I had heard the boy's voices again. I felt Naru stir beside me, "Mai, are you alright" he asks tiredly. "Yeah sweety, I just had a really good dream. They spoke again!" I tell him excitedly. "So, what did they say?" he really likes hearing about them. "They said, high?"

**Naru's PoV**

It was already 9 so Mai and I went out for breakfast before heading to the doctor. She was very happy that they would get their first look at the twins.

When we got to the doctor he led us in himself. He said that after the last incident he wanted to keep Mai sane for the visits. I was glad that there would be no repeats of that or last night, no never would I be that helpless again.

The doctor led us in and told Mai to lie on the table and roll up her shirt. I smirked when she flinched back from the cold gel as he started the ultrasound. As I watched Mai and I couldn't help but laugh at the fish growing in Mai's stomach. "Are you sure those are mine? They are not good looking." I said laughing.

"Uuuu! Narcissistic Naru-chan!" she yelled back at me, swatting my arm playfully. When the exam was done the doctor said that the babies looked perfectly fine and were growing steadily.

We headed home after the appointment with 2 stops for ice cream and three for cheese cake. I couldn't help but tease Mai that she was going to get fat all the faster if she kept it up but I knew she couldn't help it. When we got home mum was waiting with the others for anything new with the babies.

I told them that they looked like fish and that they could not be mine which threw every one into fits of laughter. Mai was very happy that I was smiling naturally for once.

After that we had many entertaining visits to the doctor. I got to see my kids grow in her womb and watch her grow.

Around the end of the 5 month she jumped up in the bed late one night. "Mai what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "I-I-I felt the baby kick" she yelled, lunging out of bed to wake the others. In 10 minutes we were all gathered around her feeling her stomach.

I wanted to deck Gene and Yasuhara when they kissed her stomach and said they could feel **Their** babies. I was unsure why I felt Gene was hiding something but when I tried to probe, I hit a block!

When it was my turn, I dropped to my knees and leaned my ear against her growing stomach. I slowly probed for contact with their minds till I found purchase in ones. '_Hello daddy' _a small voice sounded. I could feel my face brighten at the contact and heard my brother snickering in the background. I don't know why but I didn't care what was going on I was just truly happy to hear them. That's when I noticed, "Mai what are we going to name them? We cannot keep calling them baby 1 and baby 2." I asked.

Mai smiled, "I was wondering when you would ask. I am not sure but one should be named Shin after the spirit in New York. For the other I was thinking Kazuya but you will be using that name when we get back to Japan. That was when I remembered Kenji from that case at the church! So I thought Kenji and Shin. Is that no good?" she told me.

"I think they are great names love!" I told her rising to my feet and wrapping her in a hug. The others agreed that they were wonderful names and that we should make sure that the babies new they now had names of their own.

Gene and I told the twins their names, in which they told us they were happy both telepathically and by kicking Mai which I found very funny.

Mai and I went to the store the next morning and painted their names above the crib that would be theirs. Kenji would be in the cherry wood crib where as Shin would be in the mahogany crib.

During Mai's 7th and 8th month it got harder for her to move around easily. She had rounded out quite nicely and the doctor was very happy with her progress. We had decided to use drugs because I did not want to see Mai in too much pain. We had already informed a hospital that they should be expecting us.

The doctor put Mai due date as September 6th. On September 5th 10:53, Mai and I were asleep when she suddenly hit me in the side and yelled "Nownownownow!!!" I grabbed her and yelled for the others, who rushed to help me get her to the car.

I jumped behind the wheel, my mom and Ayako got in too while Bou and the others hoped in the remaining vehicles as I floored it out of the drive way. The hospital was ten minutes away, I made it in 6. My mom and Ayako were helping Mai through her breathing when I torn in to the parking lot.

Mom ran inside to let them know it was time and in seconds nurses were out to help me get her to the birthing room. Once there our doctor was called, when he arrived he started calming everyone down, "Okay who's ready to meet the kids" he asked with a smile. Ayako told him how close we were to the main attraction and that so far Mai was oka

I noticed the fettle monitor, every time Mai had a contraction it would jump. "Wow would you look at that" I called out to everyone. "NO SHIT NARU! I CAN FEEL IT YOU ASS-HOLE!!! I COULD KILL YOU" Mai yelled before the doctor gave her more meds. He then said that it was time to push. (hopefully before I lose my hand, Mai was trying to crush it.)

Dr. Maier gave her something to stop the pain before pulling me out of the room. "Naru, calm down! You are not helping anything if you start to panic!" he yelled at me. I knew he was right so I started to focus on maintaining my sanity for her sake. When we walked back in Ayako yelled that it was time to get this show on the road.

Maier took his place between Mai's thighs in time to see that Ayako was right. He yelled for a nurse and told Ayako to coach Mai. Ayako took up the 'hehehe pusssshhh heheheh' while held her hand telling her how good she was doing.

In a few minutes the first baby, whom I dubbed as Shin was out. In a few seconds the nurse took Shin and soon we heard him crying. Soon the room was filled with the sound of grunting as Mai was trying to get the second baby out. 8 minutes later I got to see Kenji as the nurses took him away too.

"Mai you did wonderful" I whispered to the beautiful girl lying in front of me. "They are beautiful Mai." she fell asleep with a contented sigh before I could say anymore.

**Mai's PoV**

When I awoke Naru was in a chair next to my bed. "Hey, how do you feel, Love?" he asked. "A little sore but where are the twins?" I asked worried for a second till I saw his face. He was smiling! "Well love, one is here." He motioned to the blue bundle in his arms. "And the other, is right there" he said, grinning even more.

I looked to where he pointed at my said to see a little blue bundle tucked into my side. I sat up carefully and picked him up. Naru reached over and pushed the blanket away from his face. The babies were twin angels when he put them together so I could see.

"Which is which." I ask, since it looked like I missed the naming ceremony. "Well the one you are holding is Kenji and I have Shin here." He says, pointing at each in turn. "How am I supposed to tell them apart, Naru?" I beg.

"Oh that will be simple." He states. "How" I ask, not believing. "Well, watch" he said as the twins started to wake up. When the babies opened their eyes I saw the difference. Kenji's right eye was brown where as Shin's left eye was brown. I was shocked but pleased that I could tell my sons apart.

Soon a nurse came to take the babies away and gave me something to help me sleep. 2 nights later and we were released from the hospital safe and sound.

**R&R Or I Will Not Keep Writing**


	6. Chapter 5 demons

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: so the babies are home safe and sound. But can Naru and Mai deal with 2 newborns, or will the pressure finely cause Naru to crack?**

**Also putting it to a vote in your reviews: what do you want after the kids ark? **

**Choices: 1; A girl plots to steal Naru from Mai! 2; Castaway, what will are lovable group do when they are stranded on a deserted island? 3; guy tries to take Mai from Naru! 4 Naru or Mai is possessed **

**Vote in your reviews or I end the story with every one DEAD!!!!**

**Do not own!!! Read And Review!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Naru's PoV the day they bring the twins home**

"Mother we are an HOUR LATE!!!" I yell at my mom, Luella, as she runs back and forth trying to decide what we should bring the twins home in. Finely Gene stepped in, "Mom, how about these?" he asks, holding up 1 black onesy and one blue as well as two black blankets.

"Those are fine" I say, grabbing them and heading to the car. My mother runs after me and Gene as we get in our cars. Gene hops in with me so he can help out. "So?" I start, "What are you hiding, and what does it have to do with Kenji and Shin?" I ask.

"Um…well, you see, your kid's powers, um, besides telepathy I think Kenji has your powers and Shin has my powers where as they both have hers." Gene explains nervously.

I was instantly worried "Is it dangerous, like mine?" I ask hesitantly. "I don't know. They seem to have very good control but they are much stronger. We will have to teach them like we were taught. This will be hard to explain to Mai but she should understand." He sums up the situation.

"Well, she's strong. It's one of the many reasons I married her." I tell him.

Once we were at the hospital I went in to sign her out. "Hey love, how are you?" I ask as they wheel her and the babies over. "I'm fine Naru I am just happy to be released!" she smiles at me before the nurses call me. "Here you go, Mr. Shibuya." They say before handing me Kenji.

'Hello daddy!' a small voice says as Kenji look at me with wide eyes. 'Hi. I am your father.' I say back before turning to Mai. "I see you heard them to. Good, I am not going crazy then! I was a little worried about that." She says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes I can hear them. Don't worry, Gene and I will explain when we get you all home" I say before motioning for Gene to help me get Mai to the car.

**Mai's PoV**

"Yo! Mai-chan, how are the twins." He asks while pushing me. "Well, the one Naru has is Kenji. He is quite the sweet heart and very quite. The one I'm holding I Shin, he sleeps a lot but when he wakes up god help us all! He is a screamer, though somehow he reminds me of you, Gene." I say, giggling.

"Ah, that's cruel Mai-chan!" Gene whines back. "Just what we need, 2 Gene's" Naru complains with a smirk as his brother glares at him. "So, who does Kenji remind you of?" Naru asks, ignoring Gene.

"Well, I'm not sure." I say. "He is calm and collected like you, Naru, but he talks telepathically a lot, which is a lot like me. I guess he is the perfect blend of both." I say grinning at him. Naru just smirks back and replies "Well I guess they will be perfect, they are half mine after all".

"Ah, and here we have it kids, Daddy = Narcissistic Naru-chan." I say laughing as Gene takes off to keep me from being killed by Naru. "Gene you run one more step and I will ring your neck!" a voice said from the parking lot in front of us. "Luella! I have missed you, but don't worry; Gene is just trying to save me from Naru's wrath." I say, still giggling.

Naru helped me put the twins in their car seats before putting me in the front and getting behind the wheel. Gene rode with Luella for the return trip. When we were home I took Kenji and Naru took Shin, now dressed in their homecoming outfits and blankets, into the house.

We weren't even in the door yet when Madoka started taking pictures at all sorts of weird angles. "Madoka, at least let Mai sit down first before you blind us!" Naru argued with the woman.

"Okay, okay but I'm only doing what Gene and Lu asked me to do" she said back. Naru of course said that all footage would hereby be burned and all offenders be banned from seeing the twins. At this everyone quickly hid their cameras and decided hidden photos were the way to go.

**General PoV**

Naru and Mai went to put the babies to bed after their dinner. The twins had a healthy appetite that Mai was proud to say she could keep up with. Naru had to admit, Mai's cup size went from B to D while she was pregnant which he was quite fond of.

During the next few years everything was normal, the twins learning to walk was a big deal since they learned to move objects and teleport themselves first. They learned to speak and were both speaking Japanese and English by 3. At four Naru had them doing penmanship so that they were spelling large words by 5.

**Mai's PoV first day of kindergarten**

"Kenji, Shin, Naru, wake up or I swear no pancakes for a month!" I shouted up the steps to my husband and sons. "No way mom, you can't do that, I'd die!" a sleepy Shin said as he walked into the kitchen in his black Pj's. A little behind him was his twin, Kenji, "Mommy do we have to go to school? Why can't daddy teach us?" the small boy whined.

"Well now, if you want to be stupid genus narcissists like your father go ahead. And Shin, you like pancakes like your father likes tea. Believe me, you will not die from lack of pancakes." I tell the child, who stared at me like I was insane.

"Sweetheart, could we scold them later and get breakfast now? We do not want them to be late, though I guess with my looks; I could get them off scot free." Naru says from the kitchen door behind me.

"Yes, yes Narcissistic Naru-chan. Here, come sit down, breakfast is ready." I say as he takes his place at the head of the table.

Once breakfast was over Naru and I took the kids upstairs to help them change. Naru put Shin in a black t shirt and sleeveless hoddie, in case it got cold and black jeans to match. I put Kenji in a blue and black gothic sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. After the kids were dressed Naru and I told them to get their bags and lunches from the kitchen while we went to get dressed.

Naru put on black jeans and a black zip up tee with no sleeves. He looked awesome I might add. When I was done gawking I grabbed a dark blue blouse and black mini skirt with matching mini jacket in of course black. I had matching black stilettos that made me look smoking hot.

When we were dressed we went to where our kids were waiting. At the end of the hall by the door there was a large mirror. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw we looked like a family of very rich Goths, all the clothes being designer and all.

**Naru's PoV**

I got behind the wheel of the sports car I was driving again since the twins were now 5. Mai got the kids situated in the back before climbing in on the passenger side. I couldn't help but admire the way the mini skirt she had on rode up on her thighs. She was one sexy girl when she wanted to be.

As we arrived at the kindergarten I couldn't help but smirk at the looks we were getting. I knew the other parents were shocked at how we arrived. I parked and went to help Kenji get out while Mai got Shin.

We walked in with the twins holding hands to the main office. This school was for grades kindergarten up to 4th. When we reached the office Mai asked which class room they would be in.

"Yes Miss, Shin-kun will be in star class 1 and Kenji-kun will be in sun class 2." The woman told us. "Hold on, I was under the impression that they would be in the same class!" I told the woman. "Yes Naru and I were told that you would put them in the same class. If that is not possible we will enroll them somewhere else." Mai stated, not in the best of moods since it was only 7:30.

"Well, um, let me get the principal" the woman said, running from Naru's-you better or die- glare. When the man came out, he looked at the chart and saw who we were and moved some kids who'd yet to sign in, he cleared a space and put them both in star class 1.

Once that was settled Mai and I walked them to class and met their new teachers. After the greetings the teacher was quite interested in what it was that we do. We told him and then went to say good bye to the kids.

"Sweety, Daddy has an appointment with a possible client so I will pick you up after school. How about we pick daddy up after words and go out for a celebratory dinner!" Mai told the kids before giving them a good bye kiss.

"I think that would be great. We will have a big dinner and you can tell me all about your day." I said before we had to leave to head home. We were stopped on the way out by the whispering of some of the mothers (A/N by the way this is a private school for rich kids) that we gossiping.

"There they are those fake ghost hunters. They think were stupid enough to believe in ghosts." We heard 1 woman say. "Yeah and their children believe they have super powers! How crazy, why are they even letting them attend this school!?" another responded.

**General PoV**

Naru was livid that these ignorant people dared to criticize HIS sons. Surprisingly, it was Mai who acted first. "How do you know that we are lying?" Mai asked, miffed. "Well ghosts don't exist so how is it that we need ghost hunters?" the woman sneered.

Mai grabbed Naru's hand a replied "We help people to get rid of ghosts and we have our own super powers to do so!" Naru took that as a hint and flooded his excess power through Mai before lifting a car and 1 of the women into midair.

The woman was screaming and crying before Naru let her down. He and Mai couldn't help but laugh at the shock on the faces of the other women. They glared at the couple before rushing to the aid of the women.

"Well, now do you believe us?" Naru asks. "These powers of yours are dangerous. I will have your kids kicked out for this!" the women yell before rushing away. Naru and Mai went to their car before breaking down laughing. "Oh man did you see the look on their faces! They will never say ghosts don't exist again!" Mai said, gasping for air.

**Naru's PoV**

I couldn't help but smile at Mai who was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. I was proud of her for fighting back but I would never tell her that. Once they got home Mai went to the kitchen to prepare for the first of 5 appointments that day. The first being at 10:15, currently it was 10:00 so that gave her enough time to get the tea while I got the files on the case.

At 10:15 exactly, an older woman in her late 40's walked in. "Hello, my name is Anne Silvers." The woman said. Mrs. Silvers proceeded to tell me her story about voices and shadows but none of it ever caught my attention.

The woman left in a huff after I told her that all the ghost activity was nothing more than her imagination. Mai was a little miffed at how rude I was.

After 3 more stupid cases Mai had to go pick up the kids. I threw her the keys just as Gene came in. "Hey sis, you going to pick up the twins no?" he asked. "Yeah Naru has to see another client then we are going out to dinner to celebrate their first day. Would you like to come with us, I'm sure the kids would love to see you." Mai asked him.

"I would love to but will you allow me to, Naru?" he asked me. "Well, although I'd rather not, the kids do love you so I guess you can come." I reply. "Great, why don't you stay here and make sure Naru stays out of trouble while I go get the kids. I should be back at around 4 then we can head to the mall, I made reservations at 6 so that gives us 2 hours to kill after I pick you 2 up." Mai explains.

Once she was gone Gene just stared at me till I asked what he wanted. "Well I was just wondering how the kids training is coming along." He said innocently. "Their training is going great. Kenji is showing great progress in control of his PK, he also melds well with Shin as his balancer. Shin is a very strong medium and has a little trouble with the fact that they both inherited Mai's ghost attraction ability."

"As far as the dream walking, they both have trouble with hafting to see a spirits death but they handle it ok. When they have very bad dreams they will come and talk to Mai and I about it. Mai has gotten used to explaining a dream so that they are no longer afraid of them." I explained as we waited for the client.

When the man arrived I was surprised at how Gene reacted "get out! We cannot help you." He spat at the man. I asked Gene what was wrong but he just stormed out of the room. "Well, that was interesting. So, what can I help you with." I asked the man.

"Well for starters my wife has been attacked in the basement of my house. The house was built in 1946 and has had a few people die inside. My youngest daughter has said she saw an angel; she is 5, and a fire demon that even I have seen. My oldest daughter is 12 and she had been doing black magic till I caught her a week ago trying to curse her sister."

"She was born from a previous marriage and is quite jealous of her younger sister. I am very worried, my wife was put in the hospital because of the attack and Spica, the 5 year old, gets burns every time the demon appears. Ara, the 12 year old, has scratches and keeps saying it will kill her if I don't kill it first! What am I supposed to do!" the man cried.

"Well, I am thinking of taking this case. I will gather my team and tell you my final answer in a few days." I tell the man. He then left looking much more relieved than when he arrived. I then went to talk to Gene.

**General PoV**

Naru headed to the kitchen where Gene was sitting with a hellish look on his face. "What's wrong Gene?" Naru asked the troubled twin. "It's black magic that is surrounding that man. It is going to target the children that enter the house and it will affect Mai. You know how sensitive she is when it comes to kids!" Gene explained.

"The case is interesting and you know once I tell Mai about it she will want to help them. I have to take it. Besides it will be a good experience for the twins." Naru told Gene, trying to put him at rest.

"Just remember, it will kill all who are a threat, so please I beg of you Naru, leave if it gets to much to handle!" Gene said in way of warning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hahahahahahaha!!! Cliff hanger! What will happen when the twins meet their first demon! Well anyway remember to vote on the choices at the top and review or I will have the fire monster murder the twins!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6 Possession

**Chapter 6: jealousy, family, and demons**

**Summary: What will Naru do when a demon is targeting his friends, wife and son's! Can he solve the case or will the demon take all that he loves!?**

**I Do Not Own. Read and Review or the demon wins!!!!!!**

**Mai's PoV**

"Hello, I am here to pick up Shin and Kenji." I tell the twins home room teacher. "Ah, yes they are outside in the courtyard. The other kids love their powers so they are doing a show!" the young man says excitedly. "Well, I hope they weren't too much trouble." I told him.

"Oh no no, they were no problem at all. I was surprised at how easily they made friends. The others have been nothing but nice to them and think that it is the coolest thing in the world that they have super powers." He said happily.

"Thank you, I'm going to go let them know I'm here to pick them up, ok?" I told him before heading to the courtyard. When I reached the lawn I saw all the leftover kids gathered around my sons as they made them fly and lifted small objects.

"Kenji, Shin it's time to go!" I yelled over to them. All the kids looked at me before running over with the twins in tow. "They said their daddy is stronger than they are, will you have him show us!" the kids asked animatedly.

"I don't know, but next time he comes I will ask him to show you, ok?" I told them. "Okay!" they answered before heading back to the yard to play. "Are you two ready to go eat?" I asked while ruffling their hair. "Yes mommy/mother" they said in unison.

After getting them in the car I told them that their uncle Gene would be joining us for dinner, it was an understatement to say they were excited. They definitely love their uncle. "So we will pick up your uncle and dad and then we will go get dinner, okay?" I told them. "Okay!" they replied happily.

Naru and Gene were waiting for us outside when I pulled up. Naru got behind the wheel; I jumped in back with the twins. They gave him a big hug before sitting quietly and listening to the music Naru had put on.

**Naru's PoV**

The twins were very happy when they got to the restaurant. We headed to our table and were given our menus. A young waiter came to take our drink orders and was very nice to the kids. Kenji told me his friends wanted me to demonstrate my powers.

I gave the okay before ordering our meals. Shin was proud to say he showed up all the kids in sports where as Kenji showed them up in spelling. They had fun reading and drawing though Shin is not the best artist that was for sure.

I laughed at that one, "Well then, you really do take after Gene, he can't draw either." I said ignoring the glare Gene shot my way. When the food arrived they ate quietly while the rest of us spoke about different things.

Around desert, I decided to tell Mai about the case. "Mai the case involves some dangerous things including a demon. I want to go on it but that depends on if you say that you want to. They have a 5 year old and a very dangerous 12 year old. She is the one who called the demon; she is trying to kill the younger."

"The mother has been injured by the demon and is now in the hospital. I am worried because even Gene does not want me to take the case. You are the deciding vote." I tell her, though I already knew her answer.

"We will protect our children but these people need help! I am sorry Gene but I must say, once the old team is together, don't you trust us to be strong enough to handle the situation? I know you will help protect them but give us some credit, I would never let anything hurt them permanently. Besides I think this will be good for them!" Mai told Gene and I.

"We want to help to, we can sense the bad magic on you, Uncle but we think we are needed on this case." The twins answered.

**General PoV**

A week later the old team was called together for their first case in five years. Bou and Ayako had gotten married which shocked Mai, Masako and John were engaged to be married in 3 months, Lin and Madoka had gotten married 2 years earlier. Sadly Luella and Martin could not come for they were on a different case.

We left for the case 3 days after that. Naru was slightly worried about the case but everyone was certain they could protect the twins. Even Ayako would be useful seeing as the house was surrounded by a forest.

When the team arrived at the large house they quickly got to work. Naru Mai and the twins went to find out more about the house while the others were left to unpack the equipment. Mai and the twins instantly felt like they were being watched and even Naru could feel the murderous intent in the air.

**Kenji's PoV**

I was not happy to have to go in this house but Shin and my brother seemed just as enthusiastic to be there. Daddy on the other hand could sense it but he felt he could protect us. I was a little worried but Shin and mommy grabbed my hands and mommy told me that she would help me and Shin work through everything so I we had to tell her everything we felt while we were there.

**Shin's PoV**

I could sense the demon but I was more worried about Kenji who was very nervous. Mother and I were worried about him but we reassured him. Mother told us to tell her when we felt something.

I could see something watching us from one of the windows. I went to say something but daddy had already seen it and just said that one was not a threat. "That, kids, was the angel." He said with a slight smile.

**Naru's PoV**

I couldn't help but grin at the figure in the window. I had never seen an angel before so this was an interesting site. She was very beautiful with her long blond hair and clear blue eyes, though not as pretty as my sweet and fiery Mai.

Kenji looked at me astonished, "An angel?" he asked. "Yes, though as to why she is here I am not sure." I answered. 'This will be quite the interesting case' "Would you stop broadcasting your thoughts to the world!?" Gene says before pushing past me into the house.

We were greeted by Mr. Conners and his daughters in the living room. "Hello, thank you for getting back to us so quickly" he said with a pained smile. "Yes, well did you set of the base and rooms I asked for" I questioned. "Yes and 2 rooms for you guys to sleep in." he told me.

"Good then I would like to talk to your daughters while my assistants get the equipment, but first introductions are necessary." I told him belatedly. "This is my wife, Mai Shibuya and our sons, Shin and Kenji. These are my assistants, Lin and Madoka." I said motioning to the two who had just entered the room.

"This is the monk that I work with, Houshou Takigawa, and his wife, the priestess, Ayako Takigawa. Behind them is the priest, John Brown; next to him is the spirit medium, Masako Hara. These are the people that make up my team" I said with a well that's that look that made Mai look like she was going to throttle me.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you and your friends. My name is Seth Conners but you all can call me Seth. This is my oldest daughter, the one that I told you about, Ara." He said with a grimace. "I don't think you guys will be able to get rid of HIM!" Ara said with an evil grin.

"And this little angel is Spica, my youngest daughter. She has seen all the ghosts and can interact with them" he said with a smile. "Hello, I'm Spica! I'm 5, how old are they" the cute blond blue eyed girl asked pointing at the twins.

"We are 5 as well" answered Kenji. "Yep, so you see ghosts too huh. Well we have super powers that help catch those mean ghosts!" Shin happily told the girl. "Hey Shin, Kenji, why don't you take Spica out to play while mommy and I get set up" I told the boys. "Okay! Can we take Madoka too." asked Shin.

"Yes know get going." I said. Turning back to Seth, "So can you and Ara explain the rest of this to me and my wife" I said with a glare. "Yes, I will explain, boy" Ara sneered at me. "Then explain" I glared back.

**Mai's PoV**

"Now Now, Naru I know you're mad but at least let her explain." I said, before he did something stupid. "Naru, it will be fine. Her magic is sealed off during the day because the demon is not as strong." Gene explained, trying to explain, so that Naru would calm down.

"Yes I can tell that much. But I'd like to know why she hates her little sister. Above all I want to know why she called a demon to do so; a demon can easily turn on its caller." Naru specified.

"I don't have to answer you but I will, that _thing_ is not my sister. So have you figured out that this girl is just a slave? Oh and save your power or your kids will pay the price. Well I can give you a hint, though even your 3 mediums will not find it, if you can find this girls real soul you will be able to get rid of me." The possessed girl said.

"Why would you tell us how to kill you?" I asked. "Well you will not be able to find her, but if you do that just means I can go back to hell peacefully." She said before leaving us. "Well a demons weakness is its name, so that may mean that the real Ara knows its name" Naru reasoned before heading up to where the base was setup.

Once we reached the base Naru briefed everyone on the previous events. "Basically we find the girl we catch our ghost" Bou-san said before turning to me and asking "are you okay with this! It is targeting you and your kids, Gene is also in danger here!" he exclaimed.

Naru just gave him the look, you know, the one that says – I already know that so thank you captain obvious I desperately need you to tell me how old I am next-, yeah that one. He did not look like he was happy to know that his family was being targeted ad I was beginning to wonder if he was turning back in to the old Naru-chan.

**Naru's PoV**

After the equipment was set up Mai and I went to go check on the kids and warn them about the house. I was surprised when Spica came running up to us and started pulling on our hands to drag us to our sons.

Kenji and Shin were sitting down with the angel from earlier. They both had dazed expressions but before I had reached out to touch them Mai stopped me. "Why are you stopping me" I asked her. "Well, I'm not sure but I think she needs to talk to them and we should not disturb her." Mai whispered to me.

**Shin's PoV**

'_Kenji, Kenji! Where are you?' I wondered the last thing I remembered was us sitting in the yard with Spica when the angel came up to us. I wonder what happened. 'Shin, are you ok?' I heard Kenji before I saw him. 'Yeah I'm fine, how 'bout you' I asked him. _

'_I'm okay but do you know where we are?' he asked. 'I think this has something to do with the angel.' I said. 'Yeah you're probably right seeing as she's standing behind you.' He says, looking over my shoulder._

**Kenji's PoV**

"So, you have brought my brother and I to the astral plane, so what is it that you need?" I asked her, more than a little miffed at her for not explaining.

"I had to, he binds me when I am in the house, I have to protect little Spica! I need you and your parents to help me, my name is Carina, please help before she is killed!" Carina cried.

"I think we can help if you tell us the whole story." Shin told her, while rubbing her back. I nodded that it would be good, and she launched in to her story.

"I was sent here when we found out that a high level demon had been called to the surface. I was supposed to vanquish it but he is too strong. Normally I would call for reinforcements but he is blocking my powers! If you could weaken him I can kill him!" She cried.

"Do you know why Ara called it to kill Spica?" I asked. "It wasn't her" she said with a grimace. "Then who did?" Shin asked. "I cannot say, if I do he will kill her!" she said. Before we could ask anything else though, we were back in our world.

I looked up to see Carina's retreating form. When I turned to look at Shin I saw Father and Mother staring at us. "Are you 2 ok?" Mother asked, kneeling down to hug us.

"We are fine, but she told us that Ara was not the original caller." Shin exclaimed. "We know, but she is possessed. The clues to solving this lie in where the real Ara is, what she knows of the demons secret and who is it that really called upon the demon." Daddy said with a sigh.

**Naru's PoV**

"NARU, get in here quick we've got trouble!" I heard Lin call down from the second floor. We ran up their as fast as we could, bringing Spica with us. "What happened?" I demanded. "It's Masako, she went to see if there were other ghosts but we saw her on the camera. She collapsed in the hall way and won't come to." He said.

"Gene, can you see anything around her?" I questioned him. "No, I think it is showing her something in a dream but she's not a dream walker so I don't know if she can come out. This is like when I saw her in the blood stained labyrinth." Gene replied.

"We can help!" Mai, Kenji and Shin said, holding hands. "No, it is too dangerous. Even Gene told us to be careful!" I argued, but I could tell from the look in their eyes that they would not listen. 'God why did they have to inherit Mai's look's, you know, the ones that make me give in.' I thought to myself.

I sighed, "Fine but I will wake you up in 1 hour, if you are not done by then, oh well." I told them before ordering Bou and Lin to go get 2 more cots, the twins would share 1. Once everything was set up, Mai and the twin linked hands. Mai held Masako's left hand while Kenji held Masako's right, Shin was holding Kenji's hand.

I sat on the floor, listening to their breathing; I knew they were asleep when their breathing had evened out. Now, all I could do was too wait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Read and Review or I will stop here!!!! Will not continue till I get 3 or more reviews! So please, I don't ask for reviews to be a bitch, I just want to know if I am doing good or if I need to change my style a little.**

**Thank you to those who have been reading,**

**Lizy: Sank you so much for your support!**

**Krisaku: Love your reviews!**

**Stephanie: Thank you!**

**Blackwitchkarma: Thank You!**

**Ariana Taniyama: Thank you, you have been a great help and thanks for pointing out the mistake!**

**Eminal05: Thank you for the review!**

**Girlx901: Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7 sleeping angel

**Chapter 7: Hunting we will go**

**Please enjoy! I really like writing for you all so thank you for all your support that got me the chap 7.**

**Read and Review!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**General PoV Mai, Kenji and Shin in astral plane with Masako.**

"Mommy/Mother, where are you?" Shin and Kenji called out, still holding hands. Suddenly a soft glow appeared. "I am right here." Mai said after materializing in front of them.

"We have to find Masako and help her back to the real world!" Mai told the twins before leading them through the darkness. The three soon realized that they were in the basement of the house.

"Mother, why are we here?" Shin asked. "This is where the dream needs us to be, but I am not yet sure why yet." Mai replied before walking further in. at the back of the basement there was a door. The three knew there was something evil inside but they needed to find Masako and if this was where the dream brought them then they would go with it.

**Mai's PoV**

I reached for the door and slowly turned the handle. I fully expected something to jump out and attack us but we found nothing at first. On further inspection Shin found an pentagram but I pulled him away before he could touch it, it was drawn in blood.

I tried to find a light switch and found it near the door. When the lights came on I was surprised to see a cage in the back. When I walked up to it I was even more shocked to see Masako sitting inside. "Masako?" I asked.

"Mai! How did you get here? I don't know how I got here but I'm scared!" Masako whimpered. "Don't worry; I have been in situations like this. I will get us all out." I said opening the surprisingly easy latch lock. "All we have to do is watch what it wants to show us. Once we have seen it we just need to think 'I want to go home'." I told her.

We didn't have to wait long for the dream to show us its secrets:

The dream

**Ara was lead in to the room by a dark shadow. She was sobbing and begging for the man to let her go. "No, I will give you an important task, you Ara will be the vessel of my 'pet'." He said, dragging her to where the pentagram was. **

"**No, please, No. Somebody help me!" Ara screamed as the man cut her wrist. Soon a black smoke came out of pentagram. An evil laugh could be heard before Ara's body slumped over. When she stood, she was wearing an evil smirk on her face.**

"**Is this body adequate?" the man questioned. "Yesss, it issss fine, Masssster" the girl hissed to the man. "Good well then let's go" he told the girl. **

**General PoV**

Suddenly the dream started to blur and swirl. "Mai what is going on?" Masako asked, clutching onto Mai. "It is okay, we are just being freed from the dream. We all need to think 'I want to go home'" Mai told her and the twins.

"Yes, Mother/Mommy/Mai." They said in unison.

The next thing they knew they were looking at the ceiling of the base.

**Naru's PoV**

"Mai" I cried out as she opened her eyes. 3 hours had past and although I had tried to wake them, they had not opened their eyes. "Naru, I am okay, what about the twins?" She asked before trying to sit up.

"They are fine, though they look a bit shaken." The older man replied. "Were okay" the twins said. Masako sat up then and John wrapped her in a hug before helping her to stand. "Mai did you see anything?" I asked, doing the same as John.

"Yes, we saw that Ara was not the one who conjured the demon and that it was a man who did. It was called forth in the basement. There is a cage and a blood pentagram. Whoever did this Killed Ara and let the demon possess her." She said before rapping her arms around my waist in a hug, sobbing.

I soothed her and said that I wanted everyone to be very careful. I also ordered cameras set up in the basement while it was still light out. Once they were set up there was nothing we could do but wait.

We were not left to wait long. At 9:28 we ran from our rooms at the sound of a scream. I instantly knew that it was Spica. We ran to the little girl's room to see Ara going after her with a knife. "Stop!" Mai yelled at the girl. Ara just ignored us. I decided that I would use my powers to subdue her but before I could Lin grabbed her wrist and hit her in the back of skull.

Ara slumped over in his arms, unconscious. Lin carried her to the base; he tied her up with extra wire and set her up on the couch. Once that was set Mai and I went to see her father.

"I have my suspicions but I cannot be sure who called the demon. All I know is that Mai said it was a man. At the moment you are the only man with access to the basement. Taking this into account I have decided that you will be placed under surveillance and you are not to be alone with any of my staff" I told Seth angrily, seeing as he didn't even wake up when his daughter screamed.

"Fine but why did this even happen, weren't you watching!" Seth argued back. "For privacy reasons I opted not to place cameras in the girls rooms." I explained calmly. I was already royally pissed so I just wanted this case over.

**Mai's PoV**

I could see that Naru was pissed but I felt that there was still something missing…AH! "That's it!" I yelled suddenly. Seth jumped slightly and Naru just looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. "I know how to find her! I can find Ara." I yelled out excitedly.

"How?" Naru asked suddenly curious by my actions. "Well…I'll show you!" I said brightly. "Okay, what will you need to make it work?" he asked.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Mai?" Naru asked me. "For the last time, YES!" I said. "As long as Gene is willing this will work, if I am in a state of near death Gene and the twins will be able to perforate my subconscious."

Once in they will have to pull me in as deep as possible to find Ara, she's inside ME. I knew something was up but I didn't realize that Ara was in me till just now. The problem is that she is deep down in my mind and I can't reach her until I am in a near death state" I explained for the umpteenth time.

He finely understood what I meant though I could tell he was not happy about it. Before he could argue, I pulled him out of the room. Once we reached our bedroom, I planted a deep kiss on his lips. I felt his arms wrap around me.

When we broke for air he leaned his head on my shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Mai and I will not let you die!" He whispered huskily before kissing me again.

Once we left the room we headed for the base. Gene had had Lin and Bou-san set up the cots in the middle of the room. There was one for me, one to the left that was for the twins and one to the right that was for Gene.

**General PoV**

Mai laid down on the middle cot while Gene was on the right and the twins to the left. Lin knelt down in front of Mai, there were candles lit all around the room. As sweet scented smoke started to fill the room, a low sweet whistle could be heard.

As it invaded Mai's mind she could feel herself slipping, soon she could feel her heart beat slow till it was nonexistent. She was scared but she knew this was necessary. Mai was lying on the cot, not breathing, in minutes. The only things keeping her alive were the 3 boys holding her hands.

Before Lin put the boys out he warned Gene, "You have 1 hour to keep her dead yet alive before death becomes permanent."

Gene nodded before slipping into a subconscious that he was all too familiar with, 'I never thought I would be back' he thought to himself before preparing for what was ahead.

**Shin's PoV**

"Kenji, Uncle Gene, where are you" I yelled before feeling a tugging on the back of my shirt. I turned only to see Ara standing behind me. 'Hello, you must be Shin. My name is Ara.' She said happily. 'Yes, do you know where my family is?' I asked.

'Yes, follow me' Ara answered, taking my hand in hers. Soon we were in a big room, it looked like her room, I smiled when I saw my brother and uncle sitting on the bed. They stood up and smiled back before Kenji took her other hand and uncle took his.

'So will you take us to Mai-chan now?' Uncle asked. 'Yes she will help push me out. She must reject me and I will be cast out but you 3 must make sure she can get out. Naru will keep me from passing on.' Ara said with a serious look on her face.

The next thing I knew, Mommy was standing in front of us put a much younger version.

**Gene's PoV**

When I saw Mai it really brought me back. The girl standing there was not Mai Davis, it was Taniyama Mai. I smiled and walked over to the girl from my memories. 'Mai-chan, do you know why we are here?' I asked her. She turned before nodding her head, 'Yes, I need to reject her to get her out of me. Then we can get her back in her body." She said.

'Yes, you need to force her out with every fiber of your being' I instructed. 'Okay, so how do I do it' she asked me. I sighed, 'Mai, she will harm the kids and be the cause of Naru. She will harm you, no, kill you if you don't' I told her trying to get her riled up. It worked; I could feel the power swirling around.

Suddenly the power changed and swelled, Naru was flooding her with power, 'Shit we must be exceeding the time limit.' I growled but Ara was already fading from site. I grabbed the kids as she disappeared. Once gone I had to think how to wake Mai up.

'Mai you must wish with all you have that you want to come home!' I yelled, I could feel the pull of my body but I tried to ignore it. The twins could not and were the first to go. 'Mai please, you have to return!' I cried before everything went black.

**Mai's PoV**

I knew what Gene had said but I didn't have enough strength to pull myself out. I smiled sadly, 'Is this the end for me. Wow that sucks, I didn't get to see the twins grow up, this bites' I thought to myself.

I soon saw a light and headed towards it. All of a sudden I was stopped though. I looked to see what it was and saw my mother. 'Mai it is not time yet love, I will not let you enter' She said before wrapping me in a hug.

The next thing I knew I was staring into Naru's sapphire blue eyes.

**Naru's PoV**

When the others came to without Mai I could feel something inside me die. I was truly afraid that she had died. I was so sure that when I saw the white glow surrounding her I thought it was a soul. I have never been so wrong.

The glow was Carina, she had sensed that Mai was slipping and had come to pull her from the gate with all she had. I grabbed Mai, yelling at her to wake up. Suddenly I could feel her draw in a deep breath before her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Mai." I whispered as I hugged her tighter to me. "Naru, what happened?" She asked, hugging me back. "You almost died moron" I told her. She giggled before standing up with my help. "Where's Ara?" she asked, worriedly.

'I'm right here, Mai-chan' Ara answered from behind me. 'I will tell you who conjured the demon and its name.' she said solemnly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thank you all for reading to this point!!! More will come soon!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 father's and uncles

**Chapter 8: a Fathers Love**

**Summary: I think the title is summary enough.**

**Thank you for all of your support! Yeah I am up to chap 8 and my dad is going to murder me seeing as it is the only thing I do!**

**Please read and review or I will get bored and stop typing.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Naru's PoV**

"So Ara, first would you mind explaining why you were in Mai?" I asked. She smiled before explaining that she got caught inside Mai when she saved Masako. "Okay so who conjured the demon and killed you?" Mai asked her. "Well as far as who called for him, you guys should already know it was" "Your father." I cut her off. "No actually it was my uncle." She said.

"Your uncle?" Mai asked. "Yes my uncle, Jim Conners. He is the one who killed me. He is also the one who conjured it." She said, pointing at her body, which had regained its consciousness. "So what's its name?" I asked.

"_**HYDRA**_." Ara hissed. I was none too happy that that was the demon we were dealing. "Damn, so you have spilled my secret. Hnnn but you still cannot vanquish me." Hydra sneered. "Oh, is that so, but I think we can easily get rid of you. You see, we have a priest and a very angry angel that would love to kill you." I retorted.

Suddenly the room started to heat up. "Naru…what's happening?" Mai asks while grabbing the kids. I pulled her behind me and just stared at Hydra. Hydra was twitching and convulsing on the couch. The demon was trying to break free.

**General PoV**

A black oily smoke rose from Ara's body's mouth. Soon we were able to see the form of Hydra. She was a giant snake, dragon, lizard thingy. She growled at us but before she could run, John and Carina started their attack.

John's prayers were strengthening Carina who was battling Hydra. Carina was about to deliver the killing blow when the door was thrown open and she was blasted away. When the dust cleared they could see an injured Hydra and a look alike for Ara's father.

**Naru's PoV**

I knew instantly that that was not Seth. The man in the door was taking the scene with little interest till his eyes landed on Ara. "Ara, sweet heart, When did you get back to this world?" he asked sickeningly sweet.

'Mai and her friends got me back and I am ready to get my body back, Uncle Jim.' Ara said, fixing the man with an evil glare. She was shacking but if it was from rage or fear I could not be sure.

"Ara-chan, don't worry, for now why don't you go get in your body" Gene told her, giving her a reassuring grin. 'Yes thank you, Gene, good-bye Mai-chan' Ara said before giving Mai a peck on the cheek. I watched slightly awed as she reentered her body, a soft glow emanating from her body.

I felt Mai grab my hand so I returned the pressure before looking back at Jim. "Sir we need you to send Hydra back" I said fixing the man with a glare. "No, I will not. I think Hydra can stay right where she is. I do think that you all are in way over your heads, kids." Jim replied.

"Why are _we_ in over our heads?" I asked, a little miffed that my glares did not seem to affect him. "You are not strong enough to battle me _boy_. I am much stronger than you." Jim sneered back. I arched my eyebrows at him but before I could say anything Mai grabbed my hand and answered for me.

"We are stronger than you think. Naru, my sons and the others are ten times more power than necessary to kick your ass!" she said and I could see the fire that I loved shimmering in her eyes. "Oh, and what can your little boy toy and infants do to _me_?" he asked angrily.

"I think we are more than enough" I answered back. I clutched Mai's hand, the twins did the same with each other and Lin conjured his Shiki. We were geared to fight. Jim just smirked before calling out to Hydra. "Hydra, you will fight to protect me, now FIGHT!" He yelled as she jumped to stand in front of Jim.

"Yessss massster." She answered before lowering her head sadly, preparing to fight to the death if so ordered. "Hydra, you said you wanted to return to hell so why do you fight." Mai asked with tears in her eyes. Although Mai did not like the demon, she pitied it for it had no will of its own.

"I musssst obey my massster" she hissed sadly. Mai looked angry and sad all at the same time. "Then" she said, whipping her tears, "we will free you".

**General PoV**

Lin went first. Using his Shikigami, her bound Hydra's wings and legs, Bou-san and Ayako then started there chants, further weakening the poor demon. I then used my PK to create the white flame that would send her back to Hell. The Kenji followed suit.

Mai and Shin were both feeling the strain of the battle wearing away at their minds. Naru was getting worried till he realized something, "Carina, John, we've got Hydra, you take care of Jim!" Naru yelled over the sounds of battle.

"Okay, we got it" john said before aiming at Jim with the holy water. Carina followed suit.

**Naru's PoV**

Carina caught on the fastest to what I had realized. Hydra was not the main evil, it was Jim that needed vanquished. Jim started to scream in agony as the holy water and pure energy touched him. Black smoke started to pour from the wounds.

Hydra started to weaken when we launched the attack on Jim. Slowly she lost the power to put up a fight when a large red and black portal opened behind her. She smiled gently at Mai and thanked her, "For worrying about a demon that was trying to destroy you, you have my respect Mai Davis." Hydra then slithered into the portal and disappeared forever.

Jim screamed, "HYDRA, you were supposed to win! You stupid demon, how could you lose!?" He asked the air. "Fine then, I will still take the girl." He said reaching for a very scared Ara.

"I knew she was your target, you never wanted the sister, mother or father, other than to kill and instead came after and possessed Ara. Tell us, for what reason could you have for trying to take her?" I told him.

I grabbed Ara's arm before he could reach her and flung him against the wall. He screamed in rage but answered my questions. 'I loved Ara's mother but he let her die, he killed her. She died in a car that he was driving. He then went and married another woman instantly." He yelled.

Just then Seth walked in. "I loved her as much as you. I only remarried because Riri reminded me of Sena. It was not because I didn't care but because I loved them both!" Seth told him, sadly.

"If you loved her why did you try to hurt the ones she loved?" Mai asked, tears flowing down her face and her arms wrapped around Ara. I was a little worried but I knew we had to complete the case before I could comfort her.

"How could you have gotten remarried if you loved her?" Jim cried. "Because I knew it was what she would have wanted. She would never have wanted me to deny myself love of another if I could find it." Seth said, hanging his head in guilt that has been felt for years since Sena's death.

"But I thought you hated her and Ara? You remarried and had another kid; I just assumed you never loved her." Jim said, hanging his head in shame. Carina released him and turned to Mai and the twins.

"Thank you Mai, Shin, Kenji. I was able to complete my mission and can now go back to heaven, thank you." After giving them each kiss on the cheeks, she disappeared in a flash of light. Mai turned to me and hugged me before kneeling down and hugging the twins.

**Mai's PoV**

After that Ara accepted Jim's apology and Seth felt very sad about the relationship between himself and his brother. Naru and Gene told them that they will always be brothers and to love each other while you can because you never know what might happen.

I could tell that Naru believed his own words indefinitely. He had learned from experience what it feels like to lose a twin. I looked down at Shin and Kenji and prayed that they would never have to know his pain.

Later we packed up and went home for some much needed family time. We offered to let everyone crash at our house but they all wanted to be with their loved ones in privacy. Naru seemed rather happy with that and Gene said he would take the kids for the night so that we could get some cuddle time.

I was grateful for that and it seemed so was Naru. We got dinner out and headed home and he held me till we both fell asleep. I was very happy and he told me that he wished how to be more like Gene when it came to his emotions.

"You wouldn't be Naru if you acted like Gene. I love you just the way you are!" I told him, giving him a kiss before nodding off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**General PoV**

'You have done well, my child. You must continue to grow with your husband and kids, I will be waiting, Mai, Naru.' said a ghostly pale woman floating outside the bedroom window.

'Honey, come back to heaven and leave the kids alone. They will grow as we want them to; we left enough trials behind for them.' A man said, grabbing the woman's hand. 'Yes, my dear' she responded.

**Mai's PoV**

Everyone went home after the case but 3 months later we were all back in Japan for Masako and John's wedding. It was beautiful, Masako looked so cute in her gown and John looked so much older in his traditional tux.

Had a small wedding and asked Naru and the kids to help out. Naru was the best man, much to his distain, and the twins were the ring bearers. They looked so cute but Naru of course had them in black along with reusing his tux from our wedding.

I was the Maid of honor which was kind of fun. Overall the wedding was a great success. Masako and john wedding gift from us was to let them spend their honey moon in one of the Davis's villas. They picked the one in Hawaii since they had never been there before.

We saw them off and headed to the old Spr building. Naru laughed as he told the kids about all the things that had happened within these walls. All of a sudden naru turned to me and said "Let's move back! The kids are old enough, so come on, let's come back. We can even restart Spr!" a little too caught up in the moment.

I guess I was too because I answered "sure, why not". Even the kids wanted to live and work where we had met. So it was decided, we were coming home!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay sorry for the short chap but this is where I want to end this chap so I can start the end.**

**That was the end of the kid's first case! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review with comments and suggestions. I will listen and reply to all!**

**Next: back in Japan and the team back together again! **


	10. Chapter 9 ghosts and girls

**Chapter 9: Home Again**

**Summary: Naru and Mai have moved back to Japan the old team is back together and things are going back to normal. At least until they start a new case!**

**I do not own anything but my plot and characters! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mai' PoV**

"Wake up!!!" I yelled at the three sleeping beauties. "Geez would you wake up!" I yelled up to my husband and twins. "Why must we be up so early, Love?" Naru asked as he came down the stairs, twins dragging themselves down the steps behind him. I glared at him as I set his tea on the table.

"Naru, you are the one who told me we were supposed to be at the office by 10, it is now 10:30! Now eat your damn breakfast before I make you go hungry!" I snapped at him, I had been trying to wake them up for 2 hours and they were still in pajamas!

Finely they ate and I hurried the three up to their rooms to get dressed. Naru helped me dress the kids. They were in Black tee-shirts and blue jeans. When they were done Naru and I went to get dressed our selves. Naru put on a dress shirt, dress pants and a suit jacket. I put on a red thigh length top with black stilettos and black stretch knee length pants. Over all we were hot.

We went out to the car and stopped to pick up Gene on the way. When we got to the office we were shocked at the sight that greeted us. Bou, Ayako, Chiaki and Osamu were unpacking the office and already had it ready for any unexpected clientele.

I rushed into the arms of the man who was like a father to me, Bou. After greetings I really wanted to learn why Chiaki was here. "Well you see um, Osamu and me, you see we are um, dating!" she blurted out blushing furiously. I was shocked but very happy for them.

"Well good for you!" I told her giving her a hug and clapping Osamu on the back. "If we are done playing can we get back to work?" Naru asked. That was when Chiaki noticed the twins. "Oh my god, they are so cute, are they the twins? Which is which?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes they are our kids, Shin and Kenji." Naru told her motioning to them in turn. He smiled slightly but covered it up quickly. "Mai, tea!" he barked before heading to that lair he deems an office. "Yes yes, master!" I called after him sarcastically before turning to get him his precious tea.

I heard the door bells just as I was setting the kettle to boil. I turned to see who it was and found a woman with deep bags under her eyes. "Hello, is this the SPR?" she asked. "Yes my name is Shibuya Mai. How can I help you?" I asked her, slowly bringing her to the couch. The others went to grab a laptop and note pad while I spoke with the woman.

"Yes I have a case for Mr. Shibuya." She told me. I smiled and quickly went to get my husband after getting the tea. "Mai what took you so…" I cut Naru off by bodily dragging him from the room.

**Naru's PoV**

"Mai, what is…" She dropped me on the couch before turning to our guest. I instantly knew what had gotten into my wife; this woman defiantly had a case for us. "Miss what can I do for you?" I questioned, slipping into my business persona. "Yes well, Mr. Shibuya, my problem started out small. Things like shadows or whispering. Soon though it changed to banging, floating objects and doors opening and closing, now there are scratches on my family and I. Writing has also appeared on our walls. It is in blood, and says 'You shall not escape!' I am so scared for my family!" She started sobbing and Mai walked over to comfort the woman.

"I will take the case." I confirmed before turning back to my office. 3 days later we were on our way with Yasuhara, Chiaki, Bou-san, Ayako, Gene, Shin and Kenji. We arrived with Mai not having fallen asleep so no prier dreams to go on. When we arrived at the mansion Mai, Shin and Kenji stepped back and hid behind me.

"Mai, what do you sense?" I asked her, wrapping her and the boys in a comforting hug. "N-n-n-n-aru, this is dangerous! So much blood, he will kill me no no NOOOOOOOOO!" Mai screamed before slumping over unconscious. "Shin, Kenji, what do you see." I asked, keeping my cool pretty well.

"Daddy, they want to protect mommy but he scares them. HE wants her, he will take her!" He started crying and Shin just confirmed what they had seen by passing out. Gene caught him before he hit the ground and Bou-san picked up Kenji. We carried them up to the house and were shown where to lay them down.

"Gene, are they okay?" I asked him after we left the room. "Yes, they are on the astral plane but I am being blocked, a female spirit does not want me to see what she has to show Mai." He said frowning slightly. I went to meet the rest of the family while I waited for my wife and children to wake up.

"Hi, this is my family, Ren, my husband" she motioned to a large man with red hair and green eyes. "This is my son, Shawn. He is 22 and my daughter, Shea also 22, Shawn's twin." Mia said with a slight smile. Ren took up a stance, glaring at me. "Do you have a problem sir?" I asked him.

"Yes, I saw you carrying your wife and kids up to a room and I just wanted to know what kind of sane man brings his family on a ghost hunt!" Ren shouted at me. I sighed, "My wife and children are dream walkers and will tell me how the ghost died and or what it wants." I told him before turning to Mia. "Miss, I will need to speak to your children first." I told her with my usual stoic behavior. "Yes that's fine."

"Okay so you are Shawn and Shea. You 2 are twins and have experienced the most activity." I said for Osamu, who was writing this all down. "Yes, I am Shawn and I have heard the ghost or whatever it is." The boy with black hair and green eyes said. "What have you experienced?" I asked while praying that Mai would wake up soon, I had already sent Gene to go sleep so he could help.

**Mai's PoV**

We were in a Dark hall way. There were many rooms and I was a little unnerved. I soon felt Shin and Kenji join me. "Mother, where are we?" Kenji asked. "We are in the ghost memories but we have to wait for Uncle Gene…" before I could finish Gene appeared.

"Mai-chan, it is dangerous so let us hurry!" he said. Gene seemed rather nervous and I knew he was serious. "Okay, I think the room we need to see is the one with the door open." I told him, not quite sure how I knew this. "You are right Mai-chan so let's go." Gene said while taking Kenji's hand.

When we reached the open door Gene and I slapped our hands over the kid's eyes. The scene in front of us was a rape slash murder.

_**Dream scene ghosts prospective**_

"_Nooo, what did you do!" I yell at the man before me. He was holding my now dead daughter by the hair having just slashed her throat. My husband was lying in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Why Anna my dear, how nice of you to join this little party. You really are the life of this _dead_ party." The man sneered._

"_Shane, how could you! My family, you murdered them! I told you that I loved my husband and would never leave him for you!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. My poor daughter had blood running down her thighs and I knew what he had done. "Yes Anna, I raped her and I will do the same to you too." Shane smirked as he stalked over to me. "Do what you will but know one thing Shane, I will get my revenge." I said as he brutally raped me. When he was done he left thinking I would kill myself. _

_I lived for nothing but my revenge for ten years. I learned how to fight and to kill. When I was finely ready to kill him I searched. I found him 3 months later. _

"_Oh my dear Anna, have you come to kill me?" he asked laughing at me thinking I was still as weak as I was before. He was wrong! I tackled him to the ground and pulled out my dagger. I made quick work of cutting off his pants. Once they were gone he realized what I was up to._

"_No Anna no!" he screamed as I painstakingly slowly cut his genitals of. Once that was taken care of I pressed the blade to his throat and slashed through the thin flesh. As the blood poured out I laughed, "Now you will never hurt anyone ever again!" I ran out of the house and kept running for years to come. _

_In a shack on the on the outskirts of a small town I knew it was my time to die. I embraced death knowing that I would soon see my family and be able to apologize for what happened. I stared at the ceiling waiting just waiting when I saw him. "Shane, will I go to hell for killing you?" I asked the spirit above my head. He smirked at me, "No but I will not let you go to heaven! You will pay!" He cried as I screamed. He ripped my soul out of my body. "Good-bye my family. I will see you again someday." I said as I was bound to my tormentor for all eternity._

**Mai's PoV**

I was sobbing, the poor woman why did it have to happen like that! "Gene are those two the spirits in this house?" I asked him still sobbing. "Yes Mai. The woman wants to protect you while the man wants to kill you because you look like her daughter." He said but before he could say more we all started to fade. "Be careful Mai! Or he will hurt you! He is possessing Shawn!" Gene cried before I awoke.

"Naru…are you there." I asked hopping he would be. "Yes love, what did you see?" he asked concern heavy in his voice. "I, I, I saw the ghosts!" I sobbed again. Naru laid me back down and held my hand. "It's okay just tell me what happened." He said again. "There are 2 ghosts a woman who was raped by the male ghost who also killed her husband and raped and murdered her daughter! She killed the man later and when it came time for her to die he stole her soul!" I sobbed again.

Naru wrapped me in his arms and I clung to his shoulders. After a while I calmed down and opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling. What I saw there made me scream.

**Naru's PoV**

Mai screamed, staring at the ceiling. "Mai, Mai!" I shook her but she just kept screaming. I looked to see what was there that was making her scream and wanted to scream to. The two ghosts Mai had just told me about were fighting. It seemed the man was winning for the female turned and looked at me apologetically. Before I knew what she had planned she floated down from the ceiling and possessed Mai.

Mai went limp in my arms before looking back at the male ghost. 'I will not let you have this girl. She looks like my daughter and I will not see that happen again!' Mai's voice cried before going limp again. The man disappeared as the woman left Mai's body. 'Boy, go talk to your twin he knows the rest of the story. Do not leave her alone for he will try to rape and murder her. Also, do not leave anyone alone with Shawn. You may just want to lock him up for Shane has possessed him already.' The woman said before leaving me with a gasping Mai and now awake twins.

"What happened!" yelled Bou as he ran into the room, his wife following close behind. Yasuhara, Chiaki, and Gene followed behind her. "We are fine but both ghosts were here. Gene, stay here and explain the rest of the dream. Mai is to shaken up to do so. Bou, take Yasuhara and go fetch Shawn, be prepared for a fight because he is possessed. When you get him, bring him here." I barked out the orders before turning my attention back to Mai.

I slid in next to her so that I was sitting on the bed with Mai across my lap, cradling to my chest. She was still whimpering when everyone left to do what I had said to. Gene picked up the twins and had them sitting on lap at the end of the bed. "Well, where should I start…" Gene said. "How about the beginning." I said not in the mood for games. He glared at me, "Yes thank you for your insight stupid scientist!"

"We watched Anna's, the female ghost, family get murdered. Shane, the male ghost, then raped her. Anna spent ten years training to kill him. When she finely got the chance she um, cut of his little man," He said for the kid's sake.

"She then slit his throat and left. She ran for many years to come and then finely she was going to die. When she was ready to see her family again Shane's spirit came and bound her soul to his. If we don't exercise him he will torture her and the woman in this house forever." Gene finished off with a shudder. Mai was finely sane at this point and continued by telling me that she looked like Anna's daughter so Shane wanted to rape and murder her. I was absolutely pissed and swore that if this spirit even tried anything I would send it to oblivion.

I then heard the sounds of the others coming hopefully with Shawn in tow. Sure enough they had yet to catch him. "You are all useless. How could you guys loose to a Boy, one that plans on raping Mai?" I specified. "Well he beat the crap out of us before the father bothered to mention his son is a professional body builder! What did you want us to do Naru-bou?" Bou asked, a rather big bruise blossoming across the left side of his face. Mai winced.

"Okay we will all take shifts of being with Mai when I cannot. For now I will be with her permanently but I will need someone to help me watch the twins. Gene you will help with that, they know and trust you the most. Mai will stay with me in the base but the twins can wonder as long as they are with someone. Is this understood." It was not a question but a statement. I was dead serious.

"Yes Naru, we get ya, let's go guys, we're gonna try and get Shawn again." Yasuhara said before turning to leave. He stopped in the door way and looked back at Bou-san. "I think you should stay her and Ayako check you over to make sure you don't have a concussion." He told Bou before going back out.

Mai sat up and kissed me hard since Gene had opted to take the kids to the base. I kissed her back and soon we were both gasping for air. I was happy that my kissing was how she put her worries to rest. She was flushed and panting but she was smiling. I hugged her and kissed her neck and shoulders and left my marks all over her pale skin. When I had finished marking my territory, as Mai called it, I stood up, still holding her bridal style, to the base.

"Wow, when was the last time you carried me like this?" Mai commented, arms wrapped securely around my neck. "Last week, when you feel down the stairs." I smirked as she pouted. We reached the base safely for once and I placed her on the couch. "So, you two have fun?" we heard Gene asked from the doorway. I smirked as Mai turned red and tried to cover up the marks on her neck.

"Okay so Shawn has still not been found and Anna has been hanging around but will not say anything. Your son is possessed by a murderer and rapist who wants to kill my wife, do you have any idea where he would hide?" I grilled the parents for the fifth time in 2 day. "We told you! We don't know!" Ren shouted at me again.

"Well that's not…" I was cut off by a scream…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dundundunnnn I will leave off here! Who screamed, where is Shawn!? Now these are the questions!**

**Read and Review if you ever want to find out what will happen to our favorite family! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, am writing 2 other stories, one of which is already up on fanfic, check those out till I get the next chap up!!!!**


	11. the last trial

**Chapter 10: Gone with hate**

** Summary: The scream…who was it…the pain, who caused it…the boy, where is he.**

**Miki: Okay, okay sorry I left you hanging there! I promise I didn't kill anyone off!!!**

**Naru: If you did we would no longer perform in these useless stories.**

**Mai: Hey they are not useless. I mean come on I like them a lot! 'Twins nod heads in agreement'**

**Naru: Fine, Mai, Tea! 'Stalks back to evil lair'**

**Miki: 'runs after Naru to beat him up while Gene follows to take pictures.'**

**Mai: Please read and review and tell Miki if you want something special or you don't like how we did something!**

* * *

**Naru's PoV**

I was cut off by a scream…

"Mai!" I yelled as I jumped up and started to run up the steps, Gene and the others, falling in behind me. We reached the top of the steps and ran towards the sound of Mai's screams. She was in the base.

I slammed into the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. I was Yelling for Mai when I heard the reason she was screaming. "Now witch, your lover won't save you. I will have you just as I had her years ago." We heard the unmistakable voice of Shawn. I could also her something that sounded like Anna but I knew she couldn't do anything.

Suddenly Gene pushed me out of the way. "Anna, its Gene, open the door! I need you to think of the door opening really hard! Keep thinking about it till we open this damn door!" He yelled calmly through the door to the poor woman on the other side. "Now, Noll, Bou-san, Yasuhara, I need you three to help me start breaking this down." Gene ordered.

Suddenly Ren was in front of us with a hammer and screw driver. "I'll pop the hinges." He said. Gene stopped him saying they would get it and I was getting pissed. "Would someone do some…" before I could finish the thought the door blew off its hinges and out into the hallway. I looked around and saw the twins staring at me like I was an idiot. "Father, go save Mother. We opened the door." Kenji told me with that same self satisfied smirk that I always wear.

I heard the others thank the twins for doing what they did but I was more focused on the scene in front of me, as was everyone else that was looking. Mai was pushed against the opposite wall. Shawn had placed himself between her legs and had already torn her blouse and bra off. Mai was sobbing and looked scared, that's obvious though, considering where she was.

I could feel my power seething and thanked god that I had 2 contractors. "Gene!" I yelled, thrusting my hand out for him to take. Once I had contact I flooded my power through him before flinging Shawn out of the room. "Bou-san, Ayako, start the exorcism now!" I barked out. I heard them start and walked over to Mai. "Love…are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down to help her up. "Y-yeah, um, what about Shawn, he can't help what he tried to do so is he okay?" she asked, always the kind girl that I loved so much. I gave Mai my jacket to cover up with.

'Yes love, he is fine but Shane is not." I told her cryptically. "Um, okay but Naru, I know why we all said _They_ when we first saw the ghosts. Anna's daughter and husband are here to. He was keeping them separated from each other." She explained. Once we reached the others I saw that Bou and Ayako had trapped Shane inside of a barrier while Yasuhara and Ren helped get Shawn out of the room. I felt a little bad because the boy probably had a concussion and a broken leg. Then again possessed or not, he tried to rape Mai so he might have deserved it.

"Mai are you good enough for me to use my powers?" I asked. One look at Gene confirmed that non-use of him for so long had made it too dangerous to use him again so soon. Of course Shin was out as well, at his age it would just be too much. "Yeah I'm fine, Naru. Let's free them!" Mai grabbed my hand and held it over her chest, giving me more access to the core of her body and allowing me to flood more power through her.

I kissed her sweetly before turning back to Shane. "You can't kill me boy! I am already dead!" Shane said with a maniacal laugh. I smirked, "You made the wrong move by attacking my Mai." I then made a white flame in my hand that grew steadily larger as I gathered my powers in my palm. Shane visibly shook when he realized what I intended to do.

**Mai's PoV**

Naru was smirking with a deadly glint in his eye. I shuddered as that white flame of banishment, as I called it, grew steadily larger. It scared me but I knew that this was the only way to get rid of Shane forever. I could feel myself slipping but I knew it wouldn't be much longer. I was right.

Naru raised his right hand above his head, half of his forearm obscured by the flame. The flame flared once more, doubling in size before he gathered up the last of his power and flung the flame at the ghost. "NOOO!!! STOP IT PLEASE, STOP IT!" Shane screamed as the white flame bounced towards him. He screeched as the flame touched him, wrapping around him till we could no longer see or hear him.

Suddenly the flame turned an angry shade of red before disappearing. When it cleared, Shane was gone. Naru let go of my hand to sever the connection but quickly wrapped me in his arms as I started to fall from exertion. "You did good love. You did good." Naru reassured, rubbing circles in my back. I held him close as he helped me to stand. "Mai-chan, look, they want to say thank you." I heard Gene say. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my clone. 'Hi, you saved us, thank you!' the girl, who I realized was Anna's daughter said.

I watch as the family that had been separated for so long finally came together. 'Thank you child, boy, you treat her right, okay?' Anna said smiling. The three disappeared in a halo of golden light. 'Heaven.' I thought to myself, smiling.

Ren came over to tell us his thanks and to apologize on behalf of his son. He told us that Shawn had been hiding in an old boathouse on the back of the property. I forgave them but Naru still refused to say anything so we left it at that. Naru took me to the hospital just to make sure I was really as ok as I said I was. After a clean bill of health we were gone.

**Naru's PoV**

Once home Mai and I put the tired twins to bed. They had done a wonderful job and certainly deserved a good rest. Without them I might have lost Mai today. Once they were snuggled in Mai and I went to our room to revel in the feel of being alive. I was happy as she snuggled against my bare chest.

I smiled before turning my attention from a now sleeping Mai to the window. "Well did we pass, Mother?" I asked the figure floating outside the window. 'Oh and since when did you notice me? To answer your question though, yes. You 4 have done well.' She answered. "Thank you for the praise. I am glad that you approve of me, Mai's mother." I told her, wishing Mai could see her but knowing it was not time yet.

'Yes well we will see if you can handle your next challenge. This one is for you…Can you get a possessed Mai back without the help of the others?' Mai's mother, Aria, asked before disappearing. Mai's Father, Yuu, appeared. 'Boy, you have done well so far but Aria has taken this next challenge a bit far, this ghost is crazy! Please be careful, if you are not, well, nothing I can do for you. This will be the last challenge for you two's love next will be to see if you can protect your kids. Those will come later in life though, for now focus on this challenge.' Yuu then left us as well.

I slept then, waiting for the next day with apprehension but eagerness at the battle ahead. In my dream, as if he knew, Gene appeared and said he would help in making sure the true case went well where as Naru should just focus on Mai.

The next day went slowly as I waited for the case that would walk through that door. I was certain Mai was planning to kill me for how much tea I was ordering for and that it was every five seconds. She didn't even get out of my office before I had finished the cup. Finally I heard the door bells open as a haggard looking man walked in to the office.

"Hello, do you have a case for us?" Mai asked the man with a bright smile. "Ah, yes I do um is Shibuya-san here?" the man asked, he had obviously missed the part of the sign that said Shibuya Kazuya and Shibuya Mai as presidents of SPR. "Yes, I am his wife, Mai." She introduced herself before motioning the man to the couch. I came out of my office when the man was seated.

"Hello, state your case." I told him, ignoring the glare Mai leveled at me. "Yes well, it is not exactly dangerous but my two daughters keep literally jumping any guy that comes to my house. That would not be anything to worry about till they kept telling me their names were Mitsu instead of Kana and Sora. Then my wife, Momoko started to do the same thing!" the man who told us his name was Ichi, said.

"Hmm, okay, I don't exactly care for your family as the story is not that interesting but a ghost powerful enough to possess 3 different people at different times is. I will take the case." I said before turning to Mai. "Make the preparations." I ordered her before turning to Ichi once again. "I will need room 4 rooms and a 5th for a base." I told him, getting up to head back to the office without even waiting for an answer.

The next day, Mai, the gang and I were on our way to the Makai mansion. It was 4 when we arrived and got ready to drive. I was ready for a fight and it seemed so was Gene by the way he was glaring at the house. That is when Mai threw herself at Gene. "Mai-chan!? What's wrong!?" he asked, pushing her from him slightly. I walked over and knew instantly, Mai was possessed. "Hi, I'm Mitsu! I like you, will you go out with me?" she asked, eyes glazed over to prove my theory. I then knocked her unconscious with a blow to the back of the head.

I carried Mai to the room pointed out by Ichi as our base and laid her on the couch. "Mai…" I whispered before turning to face my team. I had assembled everyone, Gene, Chiaki, Bou, Yasuhara, Ayako, Masako, John, Lin and Madoka. "Mai is possessed, I cannot tell you what this means for me but I can tell you that I will be of little to no use to you on this case. Gene is the one heading this case and will be till I state otherwise." I ordered before turning back to Mai. "What about an exorcism for Mai?" bou-san asked worriedly and angry that I was not explaining anything. I turned to him with a smirk, "I can take care of that." I said before turning to Lin.

"Set up a camera in our bedroom, we will not be leaving but I want all this recorded. Food will be brought to the door and I will need seals, rope, and some holy water might be good. I am the only one who can do this." With that I grabbed Mai and walked to our bed room. "Mai, wake up." I whispered

She shuddered to life with a jolt. "Who are you?" she asked, jumping back from me to stand on her own. "I am that body's husband and I would like my wife back." I told her, motioning for Mitsu to sit down. She complied and watched me for a second before asking her own question. "You look just like that really hot guy outside, when do I get to see him and who is he?" she asked in a fan-girl like voice. "His name is Gene but you will not be seeing him at all if you do not release Mai." I told her.

"Well I'm not leaving so oh well! I like this body, she is cute and nice so she will attract a lot of guys!" she declared. "Why do you want to attract men?" I asked since that seemed like the most obvious question. "I am a prostitute and must find men so I can get money. If I don't they will kill me." She said still smiling. I just stared before pointing out the obvious.

"You're dead, they can't hurt you but you are hurting these girl's family and friends. You are also hurting Mai when you go jumping on other guys." I explained. "No, you don't get it, they are dead too. I killed them and they killed me. We shot each other. He makes me keep working or he will kill the girls that come here if I don't. So you have a choice, let me do my job and protect the girls, get rid of them or let him kill the girls." She answered me seriously. "We will exorcise the ghosts but how many are there?" I asked because she kept switching from them to him.

"3 of them, 1 man and 2 women that were the ones who recruited girls like me." She answered me honestly. "The man is the most dangerous for the girls here. If he kills one of them then he will make them work for him as well. I have protected the women her for a few years but it is getting out of control! You must help me and get rid of them if you want to protect your wife." She continued ominously.

Now I knew what her father meant when he said her mother had gone too far with this one.

**Mai's PoV**

Okay…what just happened!? You have got to be kidding, we have not been here for five minutes and I am already possessed! I can see my own body jump Gene and I nearly cried at the hurt look that crossed Naru's face before he went back to the Naru that I had worked for originally. Gene looked freaked out and I was happy when they knocked me out cold.

I wanted to follow Naru and my body but decided I might be more use to Gene since he can actually see me. Sadly I didn't even get to make contact before I was grabbed by what would turn out to be my biggest problem yet. Oh no, forget nearly being killed, haunted, stabbed and tortured, no those are nothing. Now a ghost that want to turn you into a prostitute, now that is scary, well, if you're me it is.

The man and 2 women were standing right behind me. "Work with us…or we will kill your little friends..." he said, ominously before I blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed this! I am sorry for the late update but I have the H1N1 virus and am writing from my sick bed! Boo hoo for me but I was able to finish this!**

**Once this case is over we will have a time skip and then a few more happenings before a wonderful ending so look forward to it!**

**Read a Review so that I know that there are still people out there that like what I write!**


End file.
